Sailor Teindra
by moon girl16
Summary: Chi Chi has a secret that not even she is aware of. Last Chapter is up! Finally!
1. Missing!

please try not to make your reviews flames because it only gets me angry!! Just to remind ya, this has major crossovers.... please be nice... this is my first fanfic ...please review!!  
  
Note: The story starts off from where kid buu was killed.  
  
Discalimer: Idon't own nothin' because if I did, then I'd be in the Bahamas right now.  
  
Sailor Teindra  
  
Goku and the others arrived at the lookout ready to greet everyone. They had just gotten back from defeating kid buu and were tired and in need of a good rest. Goku couldn't wait to see everyone, especially Chi Chi. He wanted to make up for those long seven years. And he couldn't wait to spend more time with Gohan and learn everything he can about his second son, Goten.  
  
Goku turned the corner and found everyone waiting for him and Vegeta. He hugged his two sons and looked at everyone. Everything was peaceful.....until he noticed that something was missing.  
  
"Hey guys. Where's Chi Chi?"  
  
Bulma turned around and looked at Goku. "Hmmm. I don't know Goku. I mean, she was here when we lent you our energy for the spirit bomb and then I haven't seen her since. Ox-king said that he would try to look for her. Where could she have gone anyway? There's not too many places to hide up here."  
  
"Yeah. I only saw mom for a couple of minutes and then I never saw her again," Goten said. "Where is mommy?"  
  
Gohan looked at his little brother. "Well, let's find grandpa first and then we'll help him find mom."  
  
Just as the group was about to search, (except for Vegeta, of course), Ox- king burst through everyone and ran to Goku.  
  
"Goku, I can't find Chi Chi anywhere! I looked everywhere! It's like she disappeared!"  
  
Goku looked at Ox-king thinking that this was all just some joke. But when he saw the look in Ox-king's eyes, he was sure that he was telling the truth."Are you sure? Where could she have gone?"  
  
Ox-king looked at Goku with sadness. "I don't know Goku, but she certainly isn't here. I've looked around the whole place twice and I still couldn't find her."  
  
Goku looked down at his fists. Why isn't she here? Is there a new enemy? Could someone have taken her? Where is she? Anger swelled up in Goku. Just when he thought they were done fighting and ready to have peace, his wife is kidnaped!!!  
  
Suddenly, a gigantic flash covered the sky. Everyone covered their eyes and waited to see what would happen.  
  
Is this our new enemy? Could Majin Buu still be alive? Goku closed his eyes tightly and waited for the blinding light to fade. Gohan shielded Videl and Goten. Bulma held her son close to her. Vegeta covered his eyes with his arm.  
  
What the hell is going on?? Why is this happening? Has Majin Buu come back? Then where is Kakarot"s mate? Does she have something to do with this?  
  
Marron held on to her mother and buried her face into her mother's chest. Everyone patiently waited for the light to stop shining. They all were thinking the same thing. What was going on? And where was Chi Chi?  
  
Soon the light slowly started to fade. Goku looked up to the sky and waited to see who would emerge from the light. Goku started thinking of a strategy when his thoughts were interupted.  
  
Is someone screaming? Could that be Chi Chi ?  
  
Just as fast as the light came, it quickly disappeared. Everyone could now only see blue skies up above. Trunks looked up with a confused face. "Boy, that was sure weird. I don't get it. Shouldn't there be some evil super strong thing waiting for us to fight and kick the crap out of him?"  
  
"Trunks! Don't use those kinds of words," snapped Bulma.  
  
"Sorry...geese...."  
  
Goten looked up too. "Yeah, I don't get it either!"  
  
"BE QUIET!!!"  
  
The boys turned to see Piccolo looking at them with a stern face. "I"m trying to listen."  
  
Piccolo turned his head in the direction the sound was coming from. He whispered over to Goku. "I think there is someone else here over on the other end of the lookout."  
  
Goku nodded and told everyone to keep quiet. Everyone complied and Vegeta just crossed his arms and gave Goku his trademark stare.  
  
Goku tip-toed over toward the end of the lookout, careful not to disturb his visitors' conversation.  
  
"Owwww....ya really sat on me. Maybe you should lose a couple of pounds, ya think?"  
  
"Oh shut up. Remember, we have to keep quiet and not let anyone know that we're here. And don't tell me if I should lose weight. I have a perfect figure and my weight is average."  
  
Goku slowly came towards the two and hid behind them. Vegeta just watched as Goku tried being very sneaky.  
  
Oh Kami, what's he gonna do, scare them to death? Just fight them and get this over with!  
  
Goku got a little closer and noticed that the two were girls whom he didn't know. Hmmm, how did they get here? Who are they?  
  
"Ohhh, my head. Next time we do this, we're gonna need a softer landing. Huh? Hey, I sense a really strong power level."  
  
Goku got nervous and wondered if it was him they were talking about. But how do these two know about power levels?  
  
Over on the other side of the lookout, Vegeta was growing impatient. "Uhhh, what's taking Kakarot so long? That's it! I'm gonna find out what he's doing! This has gone on long enough!"  
  
Goten decided to interrupt Vegeta. "Ummmm, Vegeta, you know that it's only been a couple of minutes. Can't you wait a little bit longer?"  
  
"No kid! Your stupid father could be siding with the enemy thinking that they are friends! You know how stupid your father can get! And I'm gonna go straighten this whole thing out!"  
  
Vegeta marched over to where Goku was hiding. Vegeta kicked Goku out of his hiding spot and right in front of the two girls' backs.  
  
"Hey, remember that power level that I sensed, well I think it's really close to us right now."  
  
Goku tried to back away, but the two girls turned their heads to find him staring at them in the face. The three backed away from each other as Vegeta got closer.  
  
"Well, look at what Kakarot found."  
  
The two girls looked at each other. "Oh boy, I think we've been found out."  
  
Goku stood up next to Vegeta and was about to ask what was going on when Vegeta shouted his question first.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?"  
  
"Should we tell him?" asked one girl.  
  
Vegeta got impatient again. "Tell me now or I will destroy you both!!"  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
Now I will only keep going if I get reviews! Please review! I promise things will get better in the next chapter. 


	2. Dreams part 1

Sorry I haven't updated. Homework= Death Sentence. Thank you for the reviews! Some things will be cleared up in this chapter! Disclaimer: I own nothin'. ~~~~= dream sequence  
  
Happy reading!  
  
*****************************  
  
Vegeta looked down at the two girls. "Well? Are you going to answer me or not? Who are you?"  
  
"Vegeta, I don't think that they are going to tell us their names if we keep on yelling at them. And who knows, maybe they're not the enemy." Goku turned and faced Vegeta. "Maybe we should ask them nicely."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Kakarot, you are so stupid! Don't you know that if you want to get something done, you must do it by force?"  
  
Goku rolled his eyes back at him. "Vegeta, lighten up. We'll-"  
  
"Vegeta's right. It's okay. You found us so we might as well just tell you who we are."  
  
"Um, we will?"  
  
"Yes, we will." The girl then stood up. "Let's stop playing this guessing game. My name is Son Pan."  
  
Goku and Vegeta's eyes widened when Pan said her name. Then the other girl stood up. "Well, if you're gonna blow your cover, then I might as well too. My name Bra Briefs."  
  
The two Saiyan warriors' mouths slowly widened at the names they were hearing. Son? Briefs? Those were their last names!  
  
Piccolo herd the whole conversation from minute 1 and almost fell when he heard the two girls' names. "More? But I've never seen them before. Why would Goku and Vegeta hid this from us? Then that can only mean that they are either from the future or the past."  
  
Pan and Bra stood waiting for Goku's and Vegeta's reactions to stop. Bra got tired of waiting. "Hello, are you guys okay? Wake up!"  
  
Vegeta snapped out of his shocked state first. "Where do you two come from?" Goku snapped out of his shocked state when Vegeta asked his question. "Vegeta, will you stop with the questions? They probably had a long journey. They should meet everyone else before we go way into this situation. They probably have a lot of questions too, a know." Goku then turned to Pan and Bra. "Come on girls. Let's go see the rest of the gang!"  
  
The girls followed Goku as Vegeta snarled. "Only you, Kakarot, could befriend a hungry lion, let alone people who could have the potential to be our enemy."  
  
Everyone looked over at Goku, who was making his way over with some visitors, and an angry Vegeta not too far behind. Master Roshi sat up and looked the girls over. "Hmm, what beautiful guests we have! OWWWW!!"  
  
"Keep your hands to yourself, ya filthy old man!" shouted Eighteen. Marron laughed when Master Roshi fell to the ground. Pan and Bra just smiled at the action.  
  
Bra leaned forward over towards Master Roshi. "My mom said that you are a dirty perv."  
  
Master Roshi placed a hand behind his head. "Really? Do I know your mother?"  
  
Bra crossed her arms and smirked. "Ya sure do! Her name is Bulma Briefs! And Pan's mother is Videl Satan!"  
  
Everyone gasped at what they heard. They knew the last names had something to do with them, but they never thought that the two girls that were standing right in front of them were future daughters of Bulma and Videl.  
  
Bulma smiled. "Oh, I'm going to have a daughter!"  
  
Videl just blushed and looked at Gohan, who also blushed back.  
  
Krillen walked up to the two girls and said, "Boy, then I bet you two really know how to fight then, huh? I bet you guys can even go Super Saiyan!"  
  
Both girls nodded their heads. Then Bra saw her older brother and walked over to him. She measured herself against her brother. She squealed with joy and shouted, "Yes! Finally I am taller that Trunks!! Go me!!"  
  
Yamcha went over to Pan. "Then, if you guys are going to be born, that means you came from the future! But why? New Androids or something?"  
  
"Yes, why are you here?" Vegeta was finally going to get his question answered.  
  
"Well, oh you explain it, Pan. It's still a little confusing for me."  
  
"Well, the reason why we are here is to find Grandma Chi Chi." Goku took a step forward when he heard this. "What? You guys are looking for Chi Chi too?"  
  
Pan started to freak. "You mean you guys can't find Grandma?"  
  
Bra sighed. "Your kidding me! She's not here?! You mean I had to sneak out of the house and steal one of my mother's capsules to get here, and you guys can't find her too?! Oh my god! My parents are gonna kill me when they find out I just decided to take a time capsule and take it for a test run!"  
  
"We'll make note of that..." said Bulma, looking at Bra with disapproval.  
  
Pan bit her lip. "No Bra, it's not that, but if she's not here, does that mean the dream has come true?"  
  
Goten looked up at his future niece. "What dream?"  
  
Pan thought for a moment and then started to tell about the dream she had."Well, it all began a few weeks ago..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello, is anyone here?"  
  
Pan slowly walked toward nothingness. It was so dark, she couldn't even see her fingers ahead of her. "What is going on?"  
  
Suddenly a bright light engulfed the room. She found herself standing in a white room with nothing surrounding her. Another bright light started shining, brighter than the one before and it settled into her hands. Slowly, the light dimmed to reveal a small round crystal. Another less bright light came and stood right before her.  
  
"Hello Pan..."  
  
Pan looked up, protecting the crystal. "Who's there?"  
  
"Do not be afraid, Pan. I am a friend seeking help."  
  
The tiny light faded to reveal a small woman with wings. Pan gasped at who tiny she was. "Whoa, are you a fairy?"  
The small woman chuckled. "No Pan. I was once a great ruler. Ruler of the Moon and The Silver Millennium. My name is Queen Serenity."  
  
Suddenly, the tiny woman grew and was almost as tall as Goku. Pan looked up at the beautiful former Queen. She had long silver hair tied up in two buns on the side of her head and the rest of her hair hanged off the two buns. She had a crescent moon on her forehead as a sign of royalty.  
  
Pan snapped out of her trance when she realized what was going on. " Whoa, time out. How do you know my name? What is going on and why do you need my help?"  
  
Queen Serenity put one hand on Pan's shoulder. "Pan, this has something to do with your grandmother, Chi Chi. I would have just spoken to her myself, but because I no longer live in this world, it is hard for me to physically speak to someone, yet I can speak to them in their dreams. Yet, I could not reach Chi Chi due to the nightmares that she is having in your time. I suppose I should start from the beginning. May I please see the Imperium Silver Crystal?"  
  
Pan looked down at the crystal in her hands. "You mean this thing?  
Sure."  
  
Queen Serenity took the crystal and held it up high. A light shone from it and transported them to space.  
  
"Um, your majesty, where are we?"  
  
The Queen looked down. "Why, we are in space. And far away from your time, yet this is only a hologram, a vision of the past. You will see some of the greatest fighters who protected my kingdom on the moon. They are known as the Sailor Senshi."  
  
The two slowly floated down to the moon. Pan looked at her surroundings. It seems that the moon had an atmosphere and water was flowing from water fountains. There was a long pathway made of crystal. Queen Serenity started walking down the pathway. Pan started following her, being very conscious of where she stepped. She didn't want to scratch the crystal.  
  
Pan looked at the beautiful sky. The stars were out and you could see earth. ' Wow. It's so beautiful. And the water is so clear, and there are so many flowers all over the place. Wow! Look at that!'  
  
Pan found herself looking at a giant crater made of ice. 'That must be the skating arena! This place must have everything! Wow!'  
  
Queen Serenity stopped in front of a giant palace. She turned around to see if Pan was following her. She smiled when she saw Pan's face. "Well, what do you think of my kingdom so far?"  
  
Pan looked at the Queen. "So far? You mean there's more?! This place is amazing!" Queen Serenity smiled.  
  
"Sure, my kingdom is beautiful and there is a lot of things you can do, but I don't really care about those simple things. A long time ago, I wasn't just Queen of this moon, but of the entire universe! Besides my daughter and watching my young soldiers grow, I was most proud of the fact that the entire universe was at peace when I was Queen. I cared for this universe like it was my child. I always loved it when I saw people smiling and having fun. That was what the Silver Millennium was all about. Peace and loving and caring. Yet there were some people who didn't agree with my plan of universal peace. They threatened my kingdom, tried to bring it down, but I would never give up."  
  
Pan looked up to Serenity. "But how does my grandmother fit in with all this?"  
  
The Queen looked up to the stars. Behind her and her castle, fireworks were being set off, making the sky all different colors.  
  
"Well, it was just after I was married to my king, King Apollo, and before my daughter, Princess Serenity was born. The Silver Crystal gave me a vision that in the next decade, all the planets in our Solar System and some outside our system would give birth to a princess. If that princess had the mark of the planet on her forehead, then she would become the guardian of the planet, obviously the planet's next Queen and become a Sailor Senshi or soldier. The Sailor Soldiers would not only protect their planet, but my kingdom and my future daughter, the next ruler of the universe. Your grandmother was one of those chosen ones. She was princess of a planet just outside this solar system called Teindra, the planet of Iron and Metal. A very strong planet Tiendra was. A few months before my daughter was born, I called every Sailor Senshi from every corner of the universe to come to my kingdom. There, they would receive the power to transform. To transform from princess to Senshi. Then I called certain Sailor Soldiers aside and told them of the certain mission. To be with my daughter at all times to protect her. Your grandmother wasn't part of this group that was assigned to this mission, yet she and other planets that were close by comforted me when I lost my husband."  
  
The Queen tilted her head to the floor. Pan wondered how he died. She decided to ask. " What happened, if you don't mind sharing?"  
  
Queen Serenity looked at the curious child. "Well, Serenity was still very young during his death. What had happened was that a terrible evil came afoot. This thing's name was Queen Beryl, Queen of the Negaverse. They despised my kingdom and wanted to rule my universe in darkness. She led them to the palace where Beryl wanted to destroy our family. My husband, King Apollo, would not stand for that. He fought her with all the power he had. Then he decided to use that Silver Crystal's power. The crystal could not generate all the power that he asked for, and when that happens, the Silver crystal must take the life energy from the user, which is why the Silver Crystal cannot get in the hands of Beryl. She saw it's power and wanted it for her own. Yet, before she could reach Apollo, she was thrown back to the Negaverse, to start over with gathering simple energy. But before all the evil minions left, one stabbed Apollo and he slowly bled to death. So the Silver Crystal could not revive him, since the last part of his death was natural, and especially because the Silver Crystal took energy from him. That was how he died. Your grandmother and her sailor friends helped me through that time and helped my daughter, but the big battle was yet to come."  
  
The Queen continued walking down the pathway and up the stairs  
to the giant palace. She waited for Pan to arrive. Then, she turned down the corridor and into a gigantic ballroom. Pan gasped at the beautiful site. "Woah! This place is really awesome!"  
  
Serenity smiled at Pan. "Let's go a few years into the future,  
hmm?" She lifted the crystal that was in her hands and a faint light started to grow. Soon, a giant flood of light engulfed the room. When the light faded, they were in the same place except the room was filled with people. All of them wearing masks. Pan smiled at the happy site.  
  
"Wow. Look at all the people. What's the occasion?"  
  
Serenity looked at Pan. "No real special occasion. We had parties like this all the time. Yet, I remember, this was the night the Prince of the Earth came and told me that Queen Beryl was coming back and going to try once again to conquer my kingdom. That was one of the reasons why I had the Inner Senshi: Mars, Jupiter, Venus, and Mercury, to come to the party, just in case. At this time, my daughter and them are all the same age: 250 years old."  
  
Pan's eyes bulged out. "What!!!???? 250 years old???!!!! How can that be???!!!"  
  
The Queen turned to Pan. "Well, the Silver Crystal gives us the power to live for almost a thousand years. After those thousand years are up, we age normally. We grow gray hairs, get wrinkles, everything just like the humans. We just live longer, that's all. But the point is that I told the Outer Senshi as well: Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. Saturn, in her sleep knew what was going on. See, she had the power of destruction, silence. We only release her when we absolutely need her. Right now though, because the Outer Scouts watch the kingdom from afar, I called your grandmother and some other Senshi from her system and brought them here, like I said, just in case something happens. I also promised Prince Darien, Prince of the Earth that he could fight along side the Senshi. He loved my daughter very much and wanted to be with her and promised he would win this fight. During the party was when we heard terrible news."  
  
As if right on cue, two voices came from the floor. Two cats, one  
black and one white, both with a crescent moon on their forehead came running through the ballroom. The Queen looked down to Pan and told her who they were. "Pan, these were my two advisories. The black one's name is Luna and the white's Artemis. Let us watch the battle that brought down my kingdom, The Battle of the Silver Millennium."  
  
Luna and Artemis ran through the crowds, telling everyone the breaking news. Luna spoke up first. "We're under attack!! Under attack!" Artemis jumped in. " Get ready for battle Sailor Senshi! Queen Beryl is attacking us once more!"  
  
Pan and Queen Serenity went outside and notice the sky was very unusually dark, so dark that you couldn't see the stars. Pan gasped when she saw a giant shadow making it's way to the kingdom. Soon you could start making out faces of the faces of the Negaverses' army. Suddenly, the giant shadow moved over the castle and with one blast, destroyed half of it, instantly killing the others inside. Pan saw the Sailor Soldiers preparing for their attack. Her eyes met a certain someone whom she knew. Pan gasped.  
  
'Grandma? Woah, there she is. In a beautiful purple and orange sailor fuku. Her hair the way it was when Dad was still a kid. There she is, about to attack.' Pan got out of her trance when she was Sailor Venus, a girl with long blond hair, shouted that they should all attack at once. Each Sailor Senshi started their attacks, but Pan wasn't paying attention to them. She watched as her grandmother joined her friends in the battle.  
  
"Teindra Metal Shockwave!" Sailor Teindra focused her energy on the Dark Shadow along with the others. Everyone gave it their all, but it was no use. The Dark Shadow absorbed their energy and took it like it was nothing. The girls gasped and waited to see what would happen. Suddenly the Dark Shadow started laughing. The Queen looked at Pan curiously. She could tell that Pan wanted to fight with her grandmother.  
  
"Heh, heh, heh. Stupid Soldiers. By the order of Queen Beryl, you shall die!" Dark Shadow took the energy it captured form the Senshi and blasted it back at them. The girls had no time to react and were caught in the blast wave. The girls were sent flying, their screams echoing throughout the universe. They landed on their backs with a thud. Queen Beryl soon appeared and saw the Senshi on the floor.  
  
"Hmph. Teach them to mess with me again! Since the death of Apollo and the Silver Crystal sending me back to the Negaverse to start over again, I wanted revenge on them and Serenity. Dark Shadow! See to it that they die a horrible death. Let there be no way that they can live!" With that, Queen Beryl flew off to find the Princess Serenity.  
  
The Dark Shadow looked down at the girls, who were in pain. It lifted it's hand and ice crystals soon formed. It chuckled to itself quietly. Pan saw what was about to happen. The Dark Shadow threw the crystals down and each crystal went for each Sailor Senshi's brain, heart, and throat. Pan knew that she had to stop this. She ran to her grandmother. Serenity shouted to Pan, "Pan, what are you doing? Come back! Pan!" Pan ran for her grandmother, but just before she got there, the crystals pierced their targets. "No!!!!! Grandma!!!!!"  
  
Please review this chapter! I would like to know what you thought of this chapter. Sorry if it was kinda long. Please review! 


	3. Dreams part 2

Hi guys! Still, homework is a problem! I'm trying to get chapters up as fast as I can. Sorry for the long waits in between. Remember ~~~~= dream sequence! Now, lets get on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Why I own nothing, I have no idea.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
"No!!!!! Grandma!!!!" Pan ran even faster to her grandmother but suddenly she was pulled back by a very strong grip. Pan turned to see Queen Serenity holding her back and with a stern face on. Pan tried to pull away, but she couldn't. She looked back at her grandmother's and the other Senshi's bodies which had already started to decay. Pan's eyes widened with horror. "Queen, please let go! I've got to help Grandma!"  
  
The Queen looked down at Pan. "No. You are staying right here. There is, unfortunately, nothing you can do about it. Come. Let's go see what is happening at the other side of the Solar System."  
  
"NO!! I'm going to help Grandma! Now let go!" Pan tried to get her hand out of the Queen's grasp. "LET GO!!" Pan turned Super Sayian and was about to fight when the Queen shouted...  
  
"STOP!!!!"  
  
Pan controlled herself as she looked around at the frozen battle scene. Everything was quiet and no one moved. The Queen let go of Pan's wrist. "Look around you, Pan. Nothing moving. Silence. Did you forget that everything that you see here is an illusion of the past? A dream? There is nothing you can do. It was already written in time. It could not be stopped. Now, let's see how some of the Outer Senshi are taking this battle. Come."  
  
Pan looked at the stone ground and back to the scene before her. The Queen was right. This still was a dream. There really was nothing she could do about it. Pan's energy level went back to normal. She came out of her Super Sayian form. She looked at the Queen with a saddened face. "Okay, let's go." Pan took the queen's hand and the two started leaving the moon. Pan turned her head one last time to see her grandmother lying on the floor dead. ' Grandma...'  
  
The two wanderers made it to the Outer realm of the Solar System. They landed on Saturn, and the two saw three women standing, facing what looked like some monument. Pan went up to them and saw that they were frozen too. Queen Serenity went to Pan and pointed to the first scout in the row of three. "Do you see the one I am pointing towards? That is Sailor Uranus, guardian of the wind and sky."  
  
Sailor Uranus was a tall girl with short blond hair, carrying a shining sword. The Queen pointed to the other two girls. "These two girls are Sailor Neptune and Sailor Pluto."  
  
Pan looked at them. Sailor Neptune had turquoise hair and was a little shorter than Sailor Uranus. She carried a mirror in her hands. The other girl was really tall and had black hair. Pan guessed she was Sailor Pluto. Sailor Pluto had a tall garnet rod in her hands. The Queen looked to the frozen girls. "Let's see what they do to protect the kingdom."  
  
The Queen commanded the vision to continue. Soon screaming and cries of pain could be heard for thousands of light years. The girls became unfrozen and looked to the monument. Sailor Uranus spoke first.  
  
"I really don't like doing this, but if it is the proper procedure, then we must do this."  
  
"I don't like doing this either. What if something terrible happens?" said Sailor Neptune.  
  
"We must do this for our kingdom and the universe's future happiness, even if it means our own death," said Sailor Pluto.  
  
The three Senshi put their talismans together and a light glowed from them. Soon a figure from this light came. The figure was a small Senshi with black hair and a giant staff.  
  
"I am the journeyer from the valley of the dead. I am the one who brings death and destruction that is necessary for rebirth. I am Sailor Saturn."  
  
Pan watched as the Outer Senshi conversed on how to deal with the sudden attack on the moon. Then Saturn spoke up. "I must lower my Silence Glaive and hush the universe. The Solar System must stay silent. No one wants to hear people dying. But by lowering my glaive also means that the planets' atmosphere will fade, yet I must do what I was called upon to do."  
  
Sailor Saturn lowered her glaive to the ground and the Senshi started gasping for air. Pan felt a cold hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Queen Serenity. "Come Pan. Let us go back to the moon to see how your grandmother comes to your time."  
  
Pan and the Queen flew away from the planet and made their way back to the moon. Pan couldn't believe the universal panic that this one war caused. She wondered how her grandmother could have come to the time that she was reborn in. 'How? It just doesn't make sense! How could she have a life here and a life back home?'  
  
Pan and the Queen arrived at the moon and Pan gasped. When the two left, the palace was only messed up a little bit. Now it was in ruins. "Oh no!!!" Pan turned to find the voice that cried out. "The Queen?!"  
  
Pan saw the Queen of the past crying on the floor. "Serenity! NO!!!" Pan looked up to see a man and a woman who looked similar to the Queen floating in the air lifeless.  
  
The Queen of Pan's vision stepped forward. "That man that you see is the Prince of the Earth. Prince Darien. A smart, good man. He was the love of my daughter, Serenity." Queen Serenity pointed toward the girl with long blond hair in two buns with the rest of her hair falling from behind the buns and she had tears falling from her eyes. She was dead.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha! Perfect! The pretty twit and her prince are gone! And the snake survives! They'll never mass with me again! Only the Negaverse will prevail!" Queen Beryl's long red hair blew in the fading wind. She laughed as she saw the remains of the destruction she caused. She lifted her hand that held her staff with a crystal ball on it and energy started flowing from the staff in giant ki blasts. Pan couldn't believe the power level of the ki blasts.  
  
'They're almost as strong as one of Grandpa's strongest Spirit Bomb attacks!'  
  
Pan looked at the Queen of the past who was kneeling on the floor with something in her hands. "Don't worry, my darling. My friends. I won't let it end this way. I won't let her take way your future!" The Queen put something together that glowed brightly. Pan gasped.  
  
"That's the-"  
  
"Silver Imperium Crystal?" The Queen of Pan's vision held out her palm and the same light glowed. The tiny crystal appeared in her hands.  
  
Pan whispered, "Are you sure this worked? This tiny crystal?" Pan watched as the cats, Luna and Artemis, appeared at the Queen of the past's side.  
  
"Queen Serenity, if you use the Silver Crystal, you won't have any strength left," Luna whimpered.  
  
Queen Serenity stood up. "It is the only way, Luna. I must sacrifice my kingdom if we're to regain our peace." Serenity slowly lifted her hand to the sky. In it, she held a wand that was known as the Cresant Moon Wand with the Silver Crystal attached to the top. "Cosmic Moon Power!"  
  
The Crystal flashed and the sky started turning all different colors. Beryl cried out, "NO! This can't be! No one can defeat the Negaverse!" The Dark Shadow screamed in pain and started to dissolve. Beryl's people started to scream as they too dissolved. Beryl shouted her last. "You haven't seen the last of me!!" She too dissovled.  
  
Pan shielded her eyes from the blinding light as the crystal let out it's final blow. Soon the sky was orange and the ground glowed with residue from powerful magic. Pan gasped when the orange sky faded to the dark blue it was famous for. There lay the Queen Serenity of the past gasping for air as she rested her slowly dying body on a fallen column. Her trusted cat's came toward her and congratulated her.  
  
Luna smiled and said, "Majesty, you did it!"  
  
"They're gone. You beat them!" shouted Artemis.  
  
The Queen sighed and spoke quietly. "I trapped them all, yes, but if I had destroyed them, I would have destroyed Serenity and the others too. Now they are all locked inside the power of the crystal and now I must send them to a new future on Earth!" She started to cry gently.  
  
"But you saved them. Why are you so sad?" asked Luna.  
  
Pan listened to what the Queen would say. She know she would find the answer about her grandmother in what the Queen was about to say.  
  
"Because none of them will remember anything about this time or this place, nothing. And I'll never see my sweet daughter again, the Senshi, or you two either." The Queen slowly raised her hand with her wand in it and said, "I have enough power left to send everything you will need in the future to earth. Serenity and her court will need your two's help if the Negaverse ever breaks free. All of you will be reborn on earth with no memory of the Moon Kingdom whatsoever, but if evil forces try to take over like with what happened here, you two will know what to do." The Silver Crystal separated from the wand and started floating to the sky. "Now farewell all of you, and good luck. Goodby Serenity. You are in my heart always."  
  
Pan shed a tear as the crystal flew to the middle of the sky and stopped. It shined and continued it's way to earth, calling all who were to be reborn to follow it's lead. Pan saw The Princess in a glowing ball, carrying her to the earth. She gasped when she saw her grandmother. 'That's what happened. The Queen granted you a new life, to start a happy life.'  
  
Chi Chi's body hugged her legs as the ball made it's way towards earth. Pan looked back at the dying Queen. "Be happy, reborn children. On behalf of the moon, you will be free again. Ohh.." The Queen's head started to fall as she let go of the wand. Luna and Artemis cried for their Queen to awaken, but the wand turned into space capsules for them to travel through time in.  
  
The crystal soon showed it's light as it brought Pan and the Spirit of Queen Serenity back where they started. Pan sniffed and kept her head low. She didn't want the Queen to see her crying. "Thank you for what you did back there, I mean many years ago. If it weren't for you, I probably wouldn't be here."  
  
Queen Serenity gently closed her eyes. "You don't have to thank me, Pan. I wanted your grandmother to live life normally, without having to fight."  
  
"Yeah, but my whole family is a crew of fighters. And with Grandpa gone away so much, Grandma's already been through a lot. Was this what you wanted to show me?"  
  
Serenity's face grew serious. "No. That was only for background reference. What I'm about to tell you is the future. It is the 30th Century and the world has advanced it's technological resources. Not only that, but there is a King and Queen of the Earth. King Darien and Neo-Queen Serenity."  
  
Pan's face lit up. "You mean that your daughter is the Queen of the earth now?! Whoa, cool!"  
  
"Not only that, but they also have an heir. My granddaughter, Rini, yet everyone who is not a relative of her or a Sailor Senshi calls her Small Lady, and just like before, there are still people who believe they can overpower the light of truth and love. They challenge the Queen and King. One of them was a group of rebels who called themselves the Nega- moon. After they fought the Queen and she won, she banished them to a mysterious moon at the edge of the Solar System that was rumored to be the tenth planet. It just appeared one day and the Queen decided to place them there. Because of this, once they landed on the moon known as Nemesis, they met a cloaked figure who promised them revenge on the royal family. Few years later, Rini decides to use the Silver Crystal to make her become a real lady, yet she does not understand it's true power."  
  
Pan nodded, know knowing what the Crystal can do and she could only imagine what would happen if an inexperienced person used the crystal.  
  
"The Silver Crystal sensed a certain power which is the people from the Nega-moon waiting for their chance to attack. Because the crystal was nowhere near the Queen, it tried to protect itself and vanished. The Nega-moon noticed a change in the flow of power and the crystal was not in the hands of the Queen, so they attacked. The King and Queen tried to protect Rini, but the King fell under a sleep spell and the Queen was almost hit by an attack made by the Nega-moon's leader Prince Diamond. Yet, the reborn self of your grandmother and other Senshi helped to protect the Queen. They cast their energies together and made a quartz shield around her. Then they went to the Center of the Crystal Palace where they lived and cast their energies to make force field around the palace. Now they wait to find a way to attack the Nega-moon."  
  
Pan looked at the floor, then smiled to the Queen. "Well, at least it can't get any worse, right?"  
  
Serenity shook her head. "Things did get worse, Pan. Beryl came back."  
  
"What?! But I just saw you destroy her!"  
  
"Remember that I trapped them all, not destroyed them. I thought my daughter as the Sailor Senshi Sailor Moon defeated her. Yet somehow, she came back and sided with the Nega-moon family. Not only that, but she has found a way to break into other dimensions and has also sided with the realm of a robot called Skynet."  
  
"Great. But why are you telling me this?"  
  
"Because the Chi Chi of your time has been having strange nightmares for months and I cannot get to her. Plus the fact that I believe that Beryl will attack her when she doesn't suspect it. Now I am running out of energy. Listen Pan. You must find a way to go to the past and warn the Chi Chi of that time to be careful. But if you go to the past and she is not there, it may be too late. Now I must leave. I cannot stay in this form any longer. Be careful young one."  
  
Queen Serenity started to get smaller, to the fairy size she was before. Pan had more questions though.  
  
"How do I get there? When in the past? What do I do if she's gone?"  
  
The Queen's voice rang throughout Pan's ears. "I will guide your ship. I will help you in times of trial. Do not be afraid."  
  
Pan found herself where she started.  
  
Suddenly she woke up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku looked at his future granddaughter. "Wow. Now that's a dream you don't dream everyday!"  
  
Bra folded her arms. "Yeah. You're telling me. And the really weird thing was that I had the same dream! On the same night too! How freaky is that?!"  
  
Krillen looked up. "Hmm. Maybe the dream was really trying to say something. Not just to you guys, to all of us!"  
  
Ox-king looked down at the rest of the group. "What if the what the Queen said is right? What if it really is too late to save Chi Chi?"  
  
"That can't be. I know she's alright," said Goku. "I don't feel her in danger. She's somewhere safe, I know. But about that dream, now that I really start to think about it, it could possibly make sense."  
  
"Kakarot, so stupid. Dreams don't mean anything. It was probably just a coincidence. Or maybe it could just be little brats going on a field trip to annoy their past reletives!!" Vegeta turned around, satisfied with what he said.  
  
Eighteen made look as though she didn't care. "Whatever. Huh?!"  
  
Everyone gasped as they felt a very high ki power come closer to them. Yamcha had his mouth wide open. "What a power level! That thing's huge!"  
  
Master Roshi leaned forward. "It's- it's almost as strong as Goku's power level!"  
  
Eighteen picked up Marron who was sitting on the floor. "Yeah, but there is something different about it. It also is generating some kind of energy like electricity making it seem like it's a robot."  
  
"Could it be another android?!" cried Bulma.  
  
Piccolo looked around, for the ki was really close. 'Too close.' "Look."  
  
Piccolo pointed to a cloaked man who walked closer to the group of friends. Goku got ready to fight as did Vegeta, Gohan, Videl, Goten, and Trunks. Yamcha stood quietly waiting for something to happen while Krillen stood in front of Eighteen and Marron. Pan and Bra got ready to power up when the figure stopped walking. Slowly he spoke.  
  
"Where is Chi Chi?"  
  
Goku grew deeper into his stance. "Take off the hood first and tell us who you are and what your doing here!"  
  
The man smirked. "Fine. It wouldn't make a difference anyway. Yet my mission is not your concern but if you must know..."  
  
Everyone gasped when they saw the figure take off the entire cloak.  
  
"I am Terminator: Model 101, Series T-800. My mission is to kill Chi Chi. Where is she?!  
  
Goku couldn't believe what he saw. There standing across from him was himslef, staring him in the face.  
  
To be continued....  
  
Sorry about not updating in like, a billion years.... too..Much...HOMEWORK!!! Please review. It'll make me feel better. 


	4. Terminator Goku

Hi everybody! Okay, I give you permission to kick my ass! Yes, I know it's been really long, but hopefully over the next few months, updates will be sooner. And keep reviewing! It always makes my day better! Now, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Do we even have to go there?  
  
"Where is Chi Chi? Tell me where she is. Now." Goku's clone walked toward Goku until they were a foot apart. "Where is she?"  
  
"I'm not telling you. She's not here anyway. You're not going to do anything with Chi Chi!" Goku stood and waited silently for the response.  
  
The Terminator stared blankly. "Where is she?"  
  
Vegeta grew impatient. "Didn't you hear what that bimbo said? She is not here! Do you have a problem registering that into your head? Or do I have to beat it through your head?!"  
  
The Terminator slowly turned its head towards Vegeta. Vegeta just glared back. Vegeta got ready to power up when the Terminator clasped its cold fingers around his neck. Vegeta gasped for air.  
  
Bra looked over to her father. 'No! Dad! How did that thing move so fast?!'  
  
"No! Vegeta! Let him go!" yelled Goku.  
  
The Terminator tightened his grip on Vegeta's throat. Vegeta brought up his hands to his neck, trying to pry the fingers off him.  
  
Bulma had tears in her eyes. "Please! Let him go!"  
  
Goku couldn't bear to see his friend in pain. He charged forward towards his clone at a fast speed. Goku got ready to kick, but just a few seconds before his foot made contact with the Terminator's torso, Goku's foot was stopped short by the machine's hand.  
  
Goku powered up, never taking his eyes off of his enemy. The Terminator slowly turned its head towards Goku. Slowly, finger by finger, the machine let go of Vegeta. Vegeta fell to the floor gasping for air. He turned to look up at both Gokus.  
  
"I'm gonna kill you!" Vegeta charged toward the machine. The Terminator let go of Goku's foot and prepared itself for Vegeta's attack. Vegeta threw punches left and right, up and down, but the machine blocked every move that Vegeta made.  
  
"ARRGGHHH!!" Vegeta swung his leg right into the terminator's face. After it made contact, Vegeta smirked and waited for the machine to admit that Vegeta was truly strong. He pulled his leg back and floated.  
The Terminator had dirt and a dent on his cheek. His face was turned to the side and it hadn't moved since it was kicked. Like a gun turret, it slowly turned it's face to Vegeta, still no expression upon it. Vegeta couldn't believe that the machine hadn't been destroyed by his strong kick. 'How could this be? I gonna kick this thing's ass to oblivion!'  
  
Just as Vegeta said this to himself, the Terminator teleported itself behind Vegeta and sent a blow to his back. Vegeta fell to the floor. He tried to push himself up, but the machine came down and stepped on Vegeta's back, pinning him to the floor. The Terminator prepared for the final attack that would kill Vegeta but it stopped short, noticing a very high power level.  
  
Goku suddenly powered up into Super Saiyan. He starred at his counterpart, unmoving. The Terminator stepped off of Vegeta, who was now still lying on the floor trying to disregard the pain he felt. Goku and the Terminator stood quietly as the wind blew gently.  
  
"Oh, would you please get the fight started and stop starring at each other!?" shouted Bra.  
  
The tow Gokus charged towards each other. The Terminator threw an upper cut while Goku dodged it and punched the machine right in the stomach. Goku then turned and gave the machine a round-house kick which sent the machine flying. The Terminator hit the Lookout castle hard and fell to the floor. Goku then flew above the machine and put his hands together.  
  
"Kamehame...HA!!" Goku shot his hands forward and sent the beam down to the struggling machine. A bright light flashed and a giant explosion hit the Lookout. Everyone shielded their eyes from the light. Marron held on to her mother and Krillen stood in front of Eighteen. Vegeta got up as the light started to fade. He stumbled towards the giant crater that Goku's Kamehameha wave made.  
  
Pan looked to her grandfather who was still in the air. "Is it over?"  
  
Bra and Pan flew next to Goku and looked in the crater. Vegeta did the same. Everyone else came over to see if Goku had won. "Don't come any closer guys! I still don't know if it's gone."  
  
Piccolo made his way across anyway and looked in. "I think it's dead, Goku. Now let's go find Chi Chi."  
  
Goten looked up to his father. "Yeah Dad. I want to find Mom. I'm sure it won't come back."  
  
"Grandpa?" Pan looked at Goku with concerned eyes.  
  
Goku never took his eyes off of his clone. He tried hard to see if it's Ki was still there, but he felt none. He looked at his clone and saw that the body was smoking and it's gi was tattered and torn. It hadn't moved since it was hit by Goku's attack.  
  
"Let's go guys. I can't sense it's ki and it's not moving. Now we gotta find Chi Chi." Goku floated down to everyone else as did Pan and Bra. Vegeta gripped on his bleeding shoulder and back. He took one last look at the machine before doing the same as everyone.  
  
'Piece of shit.'  
  
Goku met up with the others. Yamcha looked at Goku and Vegeta. "Wow. What was that thing, really? Hey Vegeta! Look a little bit shaken up!"  
  
"Shut up, you idiot! That thing won by luck! I wasn't ready! I didn't warm up!"  
  
Bulma looked at the two. "Okay, guys. Stop."  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms. 'He started it...'  
  
"Okay, now that we got that thing out of the way, where do we go from here? We still don't know where Chi Chi is and except for the dreams that Pan and Bra had, we have no clues at all," Krillen said. "Does anyone have anything in mind, because, heh, I sure don't!"  
  
Videl looked around at her friends. "Well, let's think about this thoroughly."  
  
While the friends started thinking of a plan, deep in the crater, the machine rose from the ashes that surrounded it. It got up and leaped to it's enemy.  
  
Goku looked up and gasped. "Guys look out!"  
  
Everyone looked up to see the Terminator land right in front of them. It landed on it's feet face down. Slowly it lifted it's head. Marron held tight to her mother as the machine lifted it's head to reveal a new feature. Where an eye ball would be on a human, there was blood all down his face and the eye was ripped out and in the place of the eye was a red light and some chrome.  
  
SCANNING SYSTEMS......THREAT ASSESSMENT......MAIN OBJECTIVE: KILL CHI CHI......REBOOTING SYSTEMS......IDENTIFY TARGETS.......  
  
"Whe-where iiiiisss Chi C-Chi?" The Terminator was malfunctioning and shorting out until the CPU switched systems.  
  
REROUTING ALTERNATE POWER SOURCE......DESTROY....MAIN TARGETS....MALFUNCTIONING CLEARED....  
  
"Tell me where Chi Chi is now."  
  
"No way pal! Go back to where you came from!" Trunks stuck out his tounge.  
  
The Terminator looked at Goku. He spoke in Goku's voice. "You are a threat to my mission. You must die."  
The Terminator lifted his hand to deliver a ki blast when it was knocked down by a giant light. Everyone looked to see another light coming for the killing machine.  
  
"Ter-Ter-min-ated......" The Terminator landed in another deep crater. It shorted out and the red eye dimmed which was the sign of it's defeat. Everyone looked up to see a glowing woman slowly float down to the Lookout's surface.  
  
"Do not be afraid. I am told that one here knows who I am."  
  
Master Roshi smiled shyly. "Are you that pretty Queen Serenity?"  
  
Bulma and Bra bashed Roshi on the head. "Perv..." Bra said.  
  
The woman looked down and gave a gentle smile. "No, I am not Queen Serenity. One of must know who I am, right?"  
  
Goku gasped. "Chi Chi?" *******************  
  
In a dark crystal, a tall woman sat behind of her crystal ball. "Wiseman..."  
  
A cloaked figure appeared with only his hands showing, holding his own crystal ball. "Yes, Queen Beryl?"  
  
"The Terminator has failed me. Skynet promised it would complete its mission. Yet, we shall keep using them for our own purposes. They make very good infiltrators. Once we have enough technology, we shall dispose of Skynet. Then we shall see what my perfect mind thinks of next. But this is our window of opportunity. If we kill her in the past, she shall die in this time too. Send another Terminator."  
  
"Yes, Queen Beryl." 'One day, she shall take orders from me and I shall kill her and I'll be the one running the show around here.'  
  
To Be Continued......  
  
Yes, u can kick my butt! Hopefully over the break, I can get more time in and maybe put the next two chapters up. Just a thought. Now go review! 


	5. Sailor Teindra

Hello everyone! Yes, I know I deserve another kick in the but. Thanks for all the reviews !!!! Sorry that the supposedly next two chapters didn't go up.... oh well, you'll just have to wait longer! On with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: see other chapters  
  
Wiseman floated to his own place where he could meditate. He went to a very dark spot next to some pillars. He grasped the floating ball before him in his hands. "That stupid bitch! Taking over the Negamoon family was my plan. I was the one who came and lured the Prince into darkness and made him hate the Royal Family of earth. That Queen Beryl comes in and takes over my plans. She will pay." Wiseman paused for a moment. "I know. I'll just use the Negamoon family for my own purposes. Obviously, that's what Beryl is doing. Hmmm, I'll just play along with her little games. We'll both destroy the Negamoon family and once that is done, I will destroy her!! For I may be known as Wiseman, but truly I am the Death Phantom!!! This universe will be under my control and it shall be always in darkness!!! Ha ha ha ha!!!" As he laughed, the darkness inside his robe soon faded to see a decaying skeleton with an upside down black moon on his forehead.  
  
' I knew it! That bastard was just using us all along! I must tell my brother!'  
  
Wiseman sensed someone near and darkness returned to the inside of his robe. He turned around and saw a man with short blue hair walking down the dark hall. He, too, had a black moon on his forehead. Wiseman's eyes glowed. "Sapphire..."  
  
******************  
Queen Beryl sat in her hard stone chair. Her long fingernails nearly touched the crystal ball that was set so far away from her hands. She stood up and grasped the stand that held her crystal ball.  
  
Queen Beryl was a tall woman with long red hair and a purple gown. She walked over to where she could see a large screen. She was about to have a meeting with Skynet who lived in another dimension.  
  
Skynet flashed on the screen. Him, being a software machine with human attributes, had no form. Beryl looked up and saw Skynet.  
  
"Skynet, how is the battle going on in your world?"  
  
Skynet replied, "Termination of human threats.... affirmative. Unknown how many are left to destroy."  
  
"Skynet, I ask you, may I borrow more technology? Something with more use of DNA. I have a very good plan for getting rid of some of my enemies."  
  
****************************  
"Chi Chi? Is that really you?"  
  
Goku moved closer to the glowing woman but was stopped short. The glow grew brighter and then faded to reveal a woman in a sailor suit. Her fuku was orange and purple and her hair tied back in a bun with two pieces of hair hanging in front of her ears.  
  
Pan and Bra's eyes widened. "Sailor Teindra?!"  
  
Sailor Teindra smiled. "Yes, that is my name in this form."  
  
Goku smiled back. "If what Pan and Bra told us is right, then you are Chi Chi!"  
  
Sailor Teindra looked at Goku. "Yes, my name is Chi Chi, but I do not know who you or any of you are."  
  
"What? Mommy..." Goten tilted his head down.  
  
Sailor Teindra saw the look on his face. "Well, I could see how this came about. Let me explain. As you know, I am Sailor Tiendra. I know that I have been reborn to live here, in this time. Yet, this form of me is different from the Chi Chi you know even though we are one and the same. Me, this Sailor Teindra form, slept inside my reborn self's body, waiting for the day we were released, but we knew that if we were released, that would mean our enemy has come back. I felt many days when there was evil, yet I felt no power calling me to come forth. When my reborn self returned from death, I sensed a terrible evil of my past returning to destroy me and my reborn self.  
  
"I knew there must be something I could do until my reborn self let me take control of her body. So, I tried to hide us from the dark energy because if they attacked while I tried to obtain our body, they would have surely killed us and we can't afford that to happen, especially when me, Sailor Teindra of the past, is a spirit within a soul within a body. Soon, my reborn self and I shall merge, thus causing the reborn Chi Chi to know of her past and I will know who you are, but right know I am the past Sailor Teindra and I do not know who any of you are. I was told, though, that two people would know who I am."  
  
Gohan stepped forward. "Then we will tell you who we are. Judging by the way Goten looks, I'm sure he wants to talk to you and if you don't know any of us, then that's going to be difficult." Gohan held out his hand. "My name's Gohan and I'm your reborn self's first son."  
  
Sailor Teindra bowed and then took his hand. "Pleased to meet you, Gohan."  
  
Everyone reintroduced themselves and when it came Goku's turn, walked up really close to her. "My name's Goku and I'm your husband." He held out his hand. She bowed and took his hand.  
  
'Huh? I know that in this form, I just met him, but I feel as if I have known him forever.'  
  
Sailor Teindra got out of her daze and looked at Goku and gave a gentle smile. "Goku..."  
  
"Sailor Teindra. By order of Queen Beryl, you must be terminated."  
  
Sailor Teindra let go of Goku's hand and turned to face the Terminator. "You must be one of her new toys she plays with. I knew Beryl was still alive. If she wasn't, then there would be no reason for my awakening! What do you want?"  
  
The Terminator tilted its head. It spoke in Goku's voice. "I want you dead."  
  
Sailor Teindra looked at it like it was nothing. "Well then, attack me!!"  
  
The Terminator charged towards her at a fast speed. Tiendra leaped into the air and flipped, missing the Terminator's charging attack. She landed on her feet and turned around to see the Terminator gearing up for a Kamehameha wave. Tiendra braced herself and crossed her arms over her face to protect herself. "Kame....ha...me..."  
  
Goku jumped in front of the path of the wave. "Tiendra, attack!"  
  
Teindra let her hands fall and saw Goku protecting her. "Noooo! Get out of the way! This is our fight! I don't want to drag you into this!"  
  
The Terminator dissolved the wave and used Instant Transmission to teleport right behind Teindra. Teindra could sense him there and dodged his roundhouse kick. She flipped back and landed in front of Goku. "Go watch the others. This is my fight, not yours. Now stand back."  
  
Goku looked down at Sailor Tiendra and hesitated. Then he did as he was told.  
  
Tiendra lifted her hands and a light glow came from them. It then grew bigger and brighter and Tiendra brought it down to her waist. "Tiendra.....Metal......Shockwave!!!!"  
  
Sailor Teindra released her wave and the Lookout shook. The Terminator analyzed the beam and saw that if hit, he could be terminated. It teleported itself all across the Lookout.  
  
Teindra's eyes never left her target. She kept sending waves of energy wherever she saw him. Finally she hit it dead on. The machine fell to the ground. Teindra let her hands fall to the ground and started breathing heavily.  
  
"Sailor Tiendra! What's wrong?" asked the Ox-king.  
  
"Remember, I am only a spirit, and with me being a spirit who hasn't used this kind of power in over a thousand years, it takes a lot out of you."  
  
Sailor Teindra fell to the ground grasping her chest. She looked up the see the Terminator's head lift. She saw it's mechanical eye. "So, that's what you are. A machine. Then I have to credit you for being able to do such powerful attacks."  
  
Goku rushed towards her and tried to help her up. "You need to rest. Let me handle this."  
  
Sailor Tiendra took his help and looked at him. "If anything were to happen to you or them," she said, motioning to Gohan, Goten, and the others, "I'm sure my reborn self would never forgive me. I know I would never forgive myself. I appreciate your concern, but I must fight him myself. Or at least try." She got up onto her feet, leaning on Goku's arm. "Come on, you stupid machine! Feel the power of a Sailor Senshi!!"  
  
The Terminator got up onto its feet, half of its flesh revealing a chrome combat endoskeleton. The Terminator charged towards the angered soldier. The two met and started punching and kicking and plowing each other into the floor of the Lookout, leaving craters. The Terminator got behind Teindra and pulled a hair off of her scalp. "Just what Beryl needs."  
  
The Terminator used a portable time machine that Skynet had made just small enough to hold the hair in place and transported it to Beryl. "Oww! What was that for!?" Teindra charged forward to the crouching machine and punched it across the Lookout. Sailor Tiendra fell again to the ground and a glow formed around her body. "No....the body....my power...I cannot crontrol....NO! I can't change back! My reborn self can not fight against this thing! AHHH!"  
  
Suddenly, Sailor Teindra's fuku flashed into ribbons wrapped around her body. "NOO!"  
  
Videl's face grew grim. "Sailor Teindra! What's happening?!"  
  
The Terminator stared at the senshi. "She is returning to the nothing she was before she was taken into hiding."  
  
Teindra's head drooped to the floor. "Ahhh....Noooo..." The ribbons around her body unraveled and Teindra closed her eyes and lifted her head to reveal a glowing mark on her forehead.  
  
"That's the sign of Teindra. She must die." The Terminator walked to Teindra.  
  
"AHHHHH!!" A flash surrounded her and Teindra changed back into Chi Chi, wearing the same clothing as she was before she was killed by Majin Buu. Her hair returned to its tight bun with only one strand of hair in front of her ears and the mark of Teindra dissappeared from her forehead. She opened her eyes and looked around. "Whoa, where am I? The Lookout? Goku!"  
  
Chi Chi stood up to see all her friends in one corner and a shining metal thing that looked like Goku walking towards her. "Goku, is that you?"  
  
"Chi Chi!! Look out!"  
  
Chi Chi heard Goku's voice behind her and she turned to face him. "Goku! I can't believe you're alive! Or that I'm alive!"  
  
"Chi Chi get out of the way!" Goku pushed Chi Chi to the ground and launched a Kamehameha wave. It pulverized the Terminator and built a deep crater. Chi Chi got up and saw a machine that looked like Goku smoking in the crater.  
  
"Goku, what's going on? Oh, Gohan! Goten you're okay!" She ran over to them, jumping over the craters and lifting both Gohan and Goten off the ground.  
  
Goten smiled and returned his mother's hug. "Mommy!"  
  
"Nice to see you too, Mom, but could you put us down?" Gohan asked. Chi Chi put down the boys and embraced each of them. She then saw Bulma and the others and smiled to them. She went to hug her father.  
  
Goku caught up to the group and tapped Chi Chi on the shoulder. Chi Chi let go of her father and turned to see Goku. Her smile grew wide and she jumped up and hugged him, tears forming in her eyes. "You're alive! I can't believe it!"  
  
Goku returned the embrace and held her close. He took in her scent and smiled. Then his face grew serious, remembering what just happened only minutes ago. He loosened his grip around her and let her feet return to the floor. "Chi Chi, there's something going on here that is still confusing for us and probably for you, but, well, there's three people you should meet. You remember Majin Buu. Don't worry! He's good, but we also want you to meet these two girls."  
  
Pan and Bra stepped forward. "Um, hi, Mrs. Son. We come from the future," Bra stuttered. "My name is Bra Briefs, Bulma and Vegeta's future daughter and this girl next to me is a friend."  
  
Pan looked to her grandmother. "Okay, how to do this. Um, don't freak out, okay? My name is Pan Son and I'm the daughter of Gohan and Videl. The reason why we came is..."  
  
***********************  
  
Queen Beryl received the last part of the machine that Skynet sent for her plan. At this same time, Beryl also received Chi Chi's strand of hair. "Hmm, it looks like the Terminator did something useful."  
  
Wiseman floated in and watched Beryl closely. "Well, you got Teindra's DNA, but how do you get Goku's?"  
  
Beryl faced Wiseman. "Well, If I didn't already have Goku's DNA, then the Terminator's outer design would be nothing and would easily alert Chi Chi."  
  
A man with a purple cape and a white outfit with shoulder length white hair came in. "Wiseman, my brother has suspicions bout you and Queen Beryl having different plans for the earth and also the Negamoon family?"  
  
"No, Prince Diamond. Sapphire must be making up these lies. Why would I, after all I did for you, betray you?"  
  
Diamond stared at Wiseman carefully. "I hope what you say is true. Remember, this is the Negamoon's operation. You are my advisor and I trust you with my life. Just remember your place. You too, Beryl."  
  
Prince Diamond walked out of Beryl's room. She looked at Wiseman. "You idiot. You must be careful of where you are and who is near. Now, I must start my plan for the perfect cyborg."  
  
******** What did ya think? Hopefully, this is not a once a month updating thing. Please review!!!! 


	6. Decisions

Hello Everybody! I think this once a month thing might just continue. I'm sorry! Let's just keep going!  
  
Disclaimer: See other chapters  
  
Queen Beryl sat awaiting the results of the first phase of her plan. She could feel a strong energy coming from the area where her "creation" laid. Wiseman came and floated to Beryl.  
  
"Queen, she awaits your commands. She has been created and born to fit your needs. While she was in the embryo, we sped up the growth process so that she could be born faster. Hopefully, she shall also continue this rapid growth until made a teenager."  
  
The dark queen thought about what she had heard. Her plan was going perfect. "Wiseman, I want the Terminators to train her. Once I see that she is ready, she shall go up against her enemy. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, Queen Beryl."  
  
"Now go and start training her to be the killer she truly is."  
  
********************************************  
  
".... and then you turned back into your old self and then I started telling you this story."  
  
Chi Chi felt her knees buckle, but she caught herself just before she fainted. She couldn't believe what she was hearing! This young girl named Pan, who claims that she is Chi Chi's grandchild, just told her that she had a dream about her being a legendary warrior.  
  
Chi Chi looked down at Pan. "This is just too weird! Are you sure about all this?"  
  
Before Pan could answer, a tiny light flew in front of Chi Chi. "Chi Chi, Pan speaks the truth. Believe and remember." The light grew brighter then faded to reveal a tall woman with silver hair tied into two buns and long flowing hair. She stood about as tall as Goku. She wore a white gown that wrapped around her and a bow with a crescent moon in the middle. She also had beautiful fairy wings.  
  
Pan's and Bra's faces grew into a big smile. Together, they shouted, "Queen Serenity!"  
  
Queen Serenity looked down at the two girls and smiled.  
  
Master Roshi had a big smile on his face when he saw the Queen. "Oh, so your that pretty Queen Serenity, eh? OWWW!"  
  
Bulma bashed him on the head. "Geez, you never learn!"  
  
The Queen turned to Chi Chi, who stood in front of Goku. "Chi Chi, what these two say to you is the truth. You were a great warrior back in the days of the Silver Millennium. Now the darkness has returned. You are called upon once more. You must fight and protect the universe! Please!"  
  
Chi Chi looked at the queen with concern. "But you said that I must remember, but am I supposed to remember?"  
  
Queen Serenity stepped to Chi Chi. "I will help you remember the past. I will perform the Lunar Mind Meld on you to help your memories return."  
  
"But what if I don't wanna do this?"  
  
"Listen to me, Chi Chi. You may do whatever you wish, but the Sailor Senshi need you. Your future self needs you!"  
  
Pan gasped. "Did something happen to Grandma?!"  
  
The Queen turned to Pan. "Well, now that your grandmother is being called upon, in a way, your future has changed. After you seal all seven dragons, you shall go to the Thirtieth Century and live in a place called Crystal Tokyo. Remember what I told you about Crystal Tokyo?"  
  
Pan nodded.  
  
"Well, your grandmother is now using her last remaining power to protect the Crystal Palace. She and the other Senshi are using their powers to form a shield around the Palace. "She then turned to Chi Chi. "What Beryl has planned is that she would send her minions to this time and try to kill you here. If she was to succeed, then your future self guarding the Palace would also die, the shield would break, and Beryl would get into the palace where the Silver Crystal resides.  
  
"That is why I must use the Lunar Mind Meld to help you remember your memories of the past. You must accept your destiny. Please."  
  
Chi Chi thought about all she had heard. 'Should I do this? What would happen if I did? What would happen if I didn't do this?'  
  
********************  
  
"Queen Beryl, she has grown to the age of a sixteen-year-old. She has been programed and has been taught all the attacks. She just needs to do a final assessment."  
  
Beryl stood up from her throne. "Fine. Then we will get our little friend here over to play with my creation. This fight will be a turning point for us."  
  
*********************  
  
Sorry if it's too short. Maybe if I do this, I'll be able to update more frequently! Now review please! 


	7. Lunar Mind Meld

Yay! More frequent updates!!.....kind of........  
  
Now let's continue!  
  
Disclaimer: Everything except for my fan character.  
  
*******************  
  
Queen Serenity waited patiently for Chi Chi's answer. She had a look of concern on her face and her eyes never left the thinking Chi Chi. She could understand how difficult it was to have your life going one way and then drastically turn another way. Just like what happened to her many eons ago.  
  
Everyone waited patiently for Chi Chi to speak. Vegeta got angry. "Will you hurry up, Woman? Some of us actually have lives, ya know."  
  
Chi Chi also got angry. "Excuse me! I have a very tough decision to make here! Now you just keep your mouth shut!" Chi Chi calmed down and went back to thinking. Vegeta growled.  
  
'Why do I have to waste my time like this?'  
  
Chi Chi looked at the Queen. "Queen Serenity, I have made my final decision." She looked at Goku, who just stood waiting for Chi Chi's answer. She remembered all the times he had protected her and the planet. "I accept my destiny. Please perform the Lunar Mind Meld on me. I need to remember my past memories in order to protect the future."  
  
Queen Serenity gave a gentle smile. She was glad Chi Chi had made her decision. "Now, Chi Chi, come with me. Just over here." Queen Serenity signaled for Chi Chi to stand right in front of her. Chi Chi did as she was told.  
  
"We must stand at least a foot apart, and Chi Chi, just remember to relax. This will in no way hurt you. If you just relax, memories will be unlocked faster, you will understand your memories, and it will be over with faster. Now just close your eyes and relax."  
  
Chi Chi took in what the Queen had told her and closed her eyes. Once the Queen had seen Chi Chi as relaxed as possible, she started to generate her energy. For a spirit, she still had a lot of energy left, but after this little performance, she would have to go back to where the spirits dwell. She spotted the others watching her and she smiled. "Don't worry. Everything will be alright."  
  
The Queen closed her eyes and the crescent moon on her forehead glowed. A powerful energy flew around her. Her bangs waved in the air as the energy from her crescent moon grew stronger. The entire symbol glowed in the shape it was in and suddenly released a harmless beam to Chi Chi's forehead. A reflection of the crescent moon appeared on her forehead. Chi Chi took in a deep breath.  
  
**************  
  
Suddenly the first memory appeared. She was on a tall balcony about the age of five. She was in a orange and purple sailor fuku. Her hair was in a bun with a lock of hair loose hanging beside each ear. 'My home planet Teindra. I just learned from the almighty Queen Serenity herself that I am a Sailor Senshi. I will do everything I can to protect you.'  
  
******************  
  
Chi Chi felt herself start to truly remember that memory, that it wasn't just a dream. She then remembered another memory.  
  
****************  
  
A young Chi Chi that looked about the age of seven stood in line with other girls that looked her age. She was in the Moon Kingdom where Queen Serenity and newborn Princess Serenity lived. Chi Chi was wearing a ribbon around her neck and a long purple and orange dress. The dress itself was orange and hung off of her shoulders. The long, translucent sleeves were purple and on the outside of each arm was a triangular piece of cloth with circles on it. *(A/N: to see the dress, go on to my profile and click on the website that's listed there.)* The ribbon around her neck was orange and the ribbon that kept up her bun was purple. She waited like the other girls to see what the Queen would say.  
  
"Children of distant planets," Queen Serenity said, standing in front of everyone, "I called you here to tell you of your mission. Your duty as a Sailor Senshi."  
  
One girl with long brown hair stepped forward and bowed. "But, your majesty, it is not our duty to protect our own planets?"  
  
Serenity gave a gentle smile to the child. "It is, young princess, but there is an even greater plan that I have proposed. You shall all be part of my Royal Court. You shall protect the young Princess Serenity. You shall be known as the protectors of the Universe. Do you all agree?"  
  
All of the young girls nodded. "Now," Queen Serenity started, "everyone form a giant circle." All the girls did as they were told. "All of you will each say your names and what planet you are from. We all must learn to get along in order for this universe to be a safe, peaceful place. You, young princess, may start."  
  
The young girl that Queen Serenity had told to start looked down at her feet and then to the others. "Um, my name is Princess Amy. I'm from Mercury." Amy had short blue hair and a light blue dress.  
  
All of the other girls bowed. "Nice to meet you, Princess Amy," they all chimed in unison.  
  
Amy looked over to her right. The girl next to her had long black hair and a red dress. "My name is Princess Raye from the planet Mars." Again all the girls bowed. The next girl was a brunette with her hair in a pony tail. She wore a green dress. "I'm from Jupiter and my name's Princess Lita." Once again the girls bowed. The next was a girl with blond hair and a red ribbon in her hair. She wore an orange dress. She was from Venus and her name was Princess Mina. The next was a girl with aqua green wavy hair with the same color dress. Her name was Michiru and she was from Neptune. The next girl was from Uranus. She had a navy blue dress on and short blond hair. Her name was Haruka. The next girl's name was Hotaru. She was from Saturn and had a purple dress on and her hair was a short purple-black color. The next was Setsuna. She had a black dress on and her hair was a long, green-black color. She was from Pluto.  
  
The girl next to Setsuna was an orange haired girl with a pony tail on one side. She looked at the others. "My name is Misty and I come from outside the Solar System. My planet is Celos." She had a yellow dress on. The next girl had red hair but her skin was blue. Her name was Princess Mira of the planet Tangeah. The next two girls were sisters who ruled the Nebulas. They were Princess Jennifer and Princess Dana. Next was a girl from the planet Medeska. Her name was Princess Adrian. She had long brown hair.  
  
Chi Chi recognized the girl as the one who asked Queen Serenity her question. Chi Chi thought about it some more. 'Isn't Medeska right next to Teindra? Maybe we could be friends...'  
  
Chi Chi stepped forward realizing it was her turn to speak. "My name is Princess Chi Chi from the planet Teindra." She smiled at them all and bowed. The others did the same.  
  
Queen Serenity smiled. "Now that you all know each other, you will all become good friends. You all will have so much fun together."  
  
All the girls looked at each other and smiled.  
  
***************  
  
Chi Chi felt the memory slip back to her mind. She smiled, truly understanding and remembering everything. Another memory came and she smiled, remembering this one as well.  
  
***************  
  
Sailor Teindra stood with the other Sailor Senshi. They all were smiling and waiting for Princess Serenity to blow out her birthday candles. The Princess was turning 150. Even though this might have been a very old age, the other Sailor Senshi were about the age of 160. Amazingly though, all the girls looked the age of 14.  
  
The Princess blew out her candles and the crowd in front of her cheered. She smiled and looked at her mother and the other Senshi. Her long silver hair shined as it waved in the gentle moon breeze. "Mother, may I go with the Senshi. It is my 150th birthday."  
  
The Queen looked down and gave her daughter a confused look. "Mother, we are just going to walk around the gardens. Please." The Queen thought for a moment and nodded. "But please be back soon. Your party will resume when you get back."  
  
Princess Serenity ran off to her friends. The soldiers and the princess talked and walked around the gardens. At one point while walking, the princess stopped and started staring at the blue planet in front of her. "Earth..."  
  
Sailor Venus looked at her. "Princess, are you okay?"  
  
Sailor Celos looked at Venus. "She's probably daydreaming about the Prince of the Earth. Prince Darien, of course."  
  
The others giggled. They knew the consequences about people from the moon with people from the earth together but it was love. They couldn't help it.  
  
"It's a shame that Setsuna couldn't be able to see this day," said Sailor Jupiter.  
  
Mercury nodded. "It must be a difficult job for Sailor Pluto to watch over time and space. She must be so lonely."  
  
Sailor Mars looked at her friends. "Yes, and also Uranus and Neptune. Guarding this place from afar. Also Sailor Saturn. To be hidden from the universe because of her tremendous destructive power."  
  
Sailor Teindra smiled. "Then the fun we have today will be dedicated to them. Come on, Princess, let's go back to the palace now."  
  
Serenity took her eyes off of the blue pebble in the sky and walked back to the palace with the others.  
  
****************  
  
"I remember. Everything is as clear as day. I remember everything." The last memory necessary for Chi Chi to get all the info she needed to remember the basis of the past was the most painful.  
  
****************  
  
"We're under attack! Under attack!!!"  
  
The sky turned dark. A giant shadow appeared. It used its power to destroy the Moon Kingdom.  
  
Sailor Venus took position as leader. "Girls, let's show this thing what we're made of. Everyone focus all your energy on the shadow. Attack all at once!"  
  
Sailor Teindra lifted her hands. "Teindra.....Metal.....Shockwave!!!!!"  
  
All the girls focused their own attacks on the monster, but the Dark Shadow absorbed their attacks like it was nothing. "Heh, heh, stupid soldiers! By the order of Queen Beryl, you shall die!" The Dark Shadow took the energy it absorbed from the Senshi and blasted it back at them. The girls had no time to react and were caught in the blast wave. The girls were sent flying, their screams echoing throughout the universe. They landed on their backs with a thud. Queen Beryl soon appeared and saw the Senshi on the floor.  
  
"Hmph. Teach them to mess with me again! Since the death of Apollo and the Silver Crystal sending me back to the Negaverse to start over again, I wanted revenge on them and Serenity. Dark Shadow! See to it that they die a horrible death. Let there be no way that they can live!" With that, Queen Beryl flew off to find the Princess Serenity.  
  
The Dark Shadow looked down at the girls, who were in pain. It lifted it's hand and ice crystals soon formed. It chuckled to itself quietly. Sailor Teindra groaned and tried to lift herself up. Her eyes widened at ice crystals. She looked to her friends. "Guys, are you okay? Come on. We've got to get up!" The Dark Shadow laughed. It threw the crystals down and each crystal went for each Sailor Senshi's brain, heart, and throat. The crystals pierced their targets. Then Sailor Teindra's world went dark.  
  
***************************  
  
'I remember.......that night when the Moon Kingdom fell.....' Chi Chi said in her mind.  
  
'Yes, I remember that night all too well......'  
  
Chi Chi turned to see Queen Serenity. "Queen, how can you be here? How can you be in my mind?'  
  
'It's because of the Lunar Mind Meld. Our minds are joined by this technique.'  
  
Chi Chi looked at the Queen. 'If I died in that time, then what am I doing here?'  
  
The Queen turned her back to Chi Chi. 'What I will show you now is not one of your memories but what happened after you had died and the battle was over.'  
  
Everything around Chi Chi became a dark blue color. She saw the Moon Kingdom in ruins. There lay the Queen Serenity of the past gasping for air as she rested her slowly dying body on a fallen column. Her trusted cats came toward her and congratulated her.  
  
Luna smiled and said, "Majesty, you did it!"  
  
"They're gone. You beat them!" shouted Artemis. The Queen sighed and spoke quietly. "I trapped them all, yes, but if I had destroyed them, I would have destroyed Serenity and the others too. Now they are all locked inside the power of the crystal and now I must send them to a new future on earth!" She started to cry gently.  
  
"But you saved them. Why are you so sad?" asked Luna.  
  
"Because none of them will remember anything about this time or this place, nothing. And I'll never see my sweet daughter again, the Senshi, or you two either." The Queen slowly raised her hand with her wand in it and said, "I have enough power left to send everything you will need in the future to earth. Serenity and her court will need your two's help if the Negaverse ever breaks free. All of you will be reborn on earth with no memory of the Moon Kingdom whatsoever, but if evil forces try to take over like with what happened here, you two will know what to do." The Silver Crystal separated from the wand and started floating to the sky. "Now farewell all of you, and good luck. Goodby Serenity. You are in my heart always."  
  
Chi Chi watched as she saw the crystal shined a great light and took her past self up to the sky and to the future.  
  
'Queen, I....I don't know what to say.......'  
  
Queen Serenity turned back to Chi Chi. 'But you understand why you are here? And why you are being called upon again?'  
  
Chi Chi nodded. 'Yes.'  
  
'Then the Lunar Mind Meld is over. You have remembered everything you need to know.'  
  
*******************  
  
Krillen folded his arms and stared at the two girls who were joined by some form of telekinesis. Their eyes were closed and each had a relaxed face on. "Geez, they sure like to take their time!"  
  
Suddenly, Chi Chi gasped and lifted her head sharply, breaking the gold beam of light that connected her with Queen Serenity. She stared at the sky with tears in her eyes. Queen Serenity gently opened hers and watched Chi Chi carefully. Everyone else took notice of this and waited for Chi Chi to snap out of her trance. "Chi Chi?" the Queen said.  
  
"Mom?" Gohan asked.  
  
Chi Chi closed her eyes and opened them with a tiny flutter. "Queen, I remember everything."  
  
Serenity smiled. "Good."  
  
Chi Chi looked at Goku who smiled when he saw that she was alright. She looked back at Queen Serenity who was smiling a big smile. "I have something for you that you may remember."  
  
Serenity lifted her hand to the sky. Suddenly in front of Chi Chi appeared some sort of wand. She smiled. "My transformation wand..... so I can become Sailor Teindra."  
  
"Go ahead. Try it," said Queen Serenity.  
  
Chi Chi nodded and looked at all her friends. She raised the wand in the air.  
  
"Teindra....Power....Make......UP!!!"  
  
An orange and purple light swirled around Chi Chi and a purple ribbon engulfed Chi Chi. It wrapped around her body and with a bright flash, the ribbon transformed into the purple and orange sailor fuku Chi Chi's past self was wearing not too long ago. A light lip gloss flowed onto Chi Chi's lips. Chi Chi then ended in a pose with the sign of Teindra behind her.  
  
Serenity smiled. "Welcome back Sailor Teindra."  
  
****************** That's the end of chapter 7. Again I had to cut down how long the chapter was going to be. It just was taking to long and...well lets just say the updates weren't as frequent as I said they were going to be. Oh well......  
  
I've started a review corner!! Go me! Go me!!  
  
Lady Athena X: Yup. Roshi is just the way he is and unfortunately he really will never learn.  
  
Gothic Dancer: Don't worry. You will find out soon enough..ha..ha ha..HA HA HA!! *continues laughing menacingly until she starts to choke on her gum*  
  
Also, the website on my profile has some pictures from this chapter and soon some pictures for the other chapters. Until then, see ya! Now go and review!!! 


	8. Cyborg Rowen

Hello everybody!!! How was Spring Break? Happy Easter!!! Happy Passover!!!!! *sister comes in* : You do know it's past those holidays, right? *throws my own computer desk on top of her* Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing!!!!! Yay!!! Bags of sugar for everyone!!!!!!  
  
Now on with the story!!  
  
Disclaimer: Everything except for my character is owned by someone else.......  
  
"Welcome back, Sailor Teindra."  
  
Chi Chi looked down at what she was wearing. The bright light from her transformation had just faded away revealing the purple and orange fuku she saw in her memories. She wore purple ankle-high boots, a purple skirt, an orange bow, white gloves with purple edges, and a tiara with a purple jewel. Chi Chi smiled remembering her outfit. (A/N: because I'm not good at describing stuff like this, check out the website listed on my profile for the picture.)  
  
Bulma smiled. "Cool outfit!"  
  
"Wow Mom! You look nice!" Gohan said. Videl nodded to Gohan's response.  
  
The Ox-king looked at Chi Chi. "You look beautiful!"  
  
Chi Chi then looked at Queen Serenity. "Chi Chi, no, Sailor Teindra, you are ready for battle?"  
  
Chi Chi's smile faded to a serious face. "Yes."  
  
"Do you remember your attacks?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then it is time that I tell you one last piece of information. It is about the future. The reason why you were called upon again. In the future, my daughter has become Neo-Queen Serenity. She is married to King Darien. They have one child together named Rini. One day, people began to revolt against the royal family. The Sailor Senshi as well as the King and Queen fought well. The Queen cleansed all who wished to be cleansed with the Silver Crystal. Those who refused cleansing were banished to what is known as Nemisis, the Tenth planet. Then the planet Earth received a time of peace, but soon, the ones who were banished attacked the earth. They were seeking revenge for what the Queen had done to them. The planet wasn't even aware that they could be attacked so easily.  
  
"Now the Queen has been encased in a quartz shell, the Sailor Senshi of the future are using their powers to protect the palace, the King and the other people of earth have fallen into a sleep-like trance or have been killed, and Rini has been found somewhere during the 20th century. But that was only the worst of our troubles. Now Beryl has come back and sided, of course, with the enemy. She has also found a way to cross dimensions and has sided with a robot called Skynet. Skynet has been giving her the use of his killer machines and now they roam the planet searching for anyone who has not fallen asleep yet or hasn't been killed yet.  
  
"The Sailor Senshi from the 20th century have seen the evil droids that have come. I thought they could use more help, so I decided to wake up you and the other Senshi. Unfortunately, Beryl has learned of my plan and has sent Terminators looking like someone the reborn Senshi could trust and for you, that was Goku. But deep inside of you, there is a source for all of your power called the Sailor Crystal. It felt as though you would be in danger so it made you fall unconscious and tried to protect you from the evil that you didn't even know about. Also inside your Sailor Crystal is the soul or spirit of your past self. She then took over your body and went to destroy the Terminator."  
  
Goten looked at the Queen. "Yeah, will we ever see her again?"  
  
The Queen shook her head. "The spirit had past memories. It was waiting until I came and gave Chi Chi the Lunar Mind Meld so that she could merge with the Chi Chi of today. Once that was done, the memories would come flooding back to Chi Chi with the help of the Lunar Mind Meld of course."  
  
The Queen closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
Sailor Teindra stepped towards her. "Queen, are you alright? You seem in pain."  
  
The Queen shook her head again. "This just takes a lot of energy out of an old spirit like me. I must leave you now but here, take this." She then handed Sailor Teindra what looked like a wrist watch. "This is your communicator so that you can talk to me or any other of the Sailor Senshi in your times of need. I bid you farewell."  
  
And with that, Queen Serenity faded away.  
  
Chi Chi watched the Queen depart. She thought of everything that had just happened in the last half hour. She then thought of the future. Her future. The future of a million people.  
  
"Hmmm, it seems I just missed the Queen. Oh well."  
  
Chi Chi turned to where the voice was coming from. It was Goku's voice, it was Goku's body, it was Goku's face, but it wasn't Goku.  
  
"You must be one of those Terminators!" Sailor Teindra shouted. She saw the cyborg standing on top of the Lookout's building. "I am Sailor Teindra and on behalf of Teindra, you will be punished!"  
  
"Shut up! I'm here to deliver you to the Queen! That is my programmed mission! And I will not fail!"  
  
The Terminator leaped into the air and did a roundhouse kick. Sailor Teindra dodged it with ease. Now that she had been joined by her past self's spirit, she remembered her last fight with the Terminator.  
  
"Same old tricks, eh?" Chi Chi then leaped up herself and started forming her attack. "Teindra Metal Shockwave!!!" She shot it at the Terminator, who used Instant Transmission to move out of the way. "What? He knows all of Goku's moves!!??"  
  
Goten watched his mother fight. "This is so cool! I wish I could fight with her! It would be really cool if I could do Teindra Metal Shockwave too!"  
  
Chi Chi floated back to the tiled floors of the Lookout. She tried to search for the machine's ki because she thought that if it could do Instant Transmission, it should have a power level.  
  
Goku felt for the Terminator's ki as well. He wanted to help Chi Chi as best as he could, seeing that it seemed that Chi Chi, now being a Sailor Senshi, could possibly be more powerful than himself.  
  
Vegeta also searched for the machine's ki. Of course, he wasn't looking for Chi Chi's sake, but because he was pissed off about the first time he encountered one of the machines. 'That little piece of shit! I'm gonna tear it up to shreads for what it did last time!'  
  
Sailor Teindra closed her eyes and tried once more to search. Suddenly she felt a very strong ki behind her. She turned around to see the Terminator staring at her in the face. She tried to jump back from the machine's arm, but she didn't move fast enough. His arm wrapped around Chi Chi's neck and put her in a headlock position. She had been caught.  
  
Everyone shouted Chi Chi's name. Gohan powered up in his rage. Goten did too. "You leave Mommy alone!" he shouted.  
  
Goku prepared for his won attack. "Kamehame......"  
  
"I suggest you not to do that," the Terminator said. "You may destroy me, but you will also destroy your friend!" He tightened his grip around Chi Chi as she tried to use her own arms to pull his away from her body, but she couldn't move his arm. She felt as though she was trying to take a huge pile of giant bricks off of her, but she couldn't move his arm.  
  
Goku powered down after the Terminator had said his remark. So did Gohan and Goten.  
  
The machine took one last look at the group, then down at Sailor Teindra. "Say goodby to your friends." The Terminator then teleported himself and Sailor Teindra to the future, leaving only giant craters in the Lookout behind.  
  
Goku stared at where the Terminator and Chi Chi had just been. 'No........Chi Chi........'  
  
***************************  
  
Chi Chi felt a cold floor beneath her. She opened her eyes and looked around. Everywhere she looked was darkness. 'What happened? Where am I?'  
  
Chi Chi then remembered what had happened. 'That's right! The Terminator came! He said he was going to take me to the future! But how long have I been out for?'  
  
Suddenly, the lights came on. Chi Chi got up onto her knees. She observed her surroundings. Her eyes stopped when she came upon a tall woman with a long purple dress, long red hair, and long red nails that were like claws.  
  
Chi Chi then realized who it was. "Queen Beryl!"  
  
Beryl smiled. "Ah, so you have remembered me. It is unfortunate for us that we could not kill you while you still did not know who you were, but then I came up with another plan. One that would tear you apart both physically and mentally."  
  
Chi Chi finally got onto her feet. "Where am I?"  
  
Beryl smiled and sat on her large stone throne while bringing her crystal ball towards her. "You are in the future, in a city called Crystal Tokyo. Why don't you take a look for yourself."  
  
Beryl pointed towards what seemed like a gigantic window. Chi Chi looked out and gasped at what she saw.  
  
The sky was dark. In the middle of the city was a giant crystal. Around it was a force field. 'That must be the Crystal Palace. And that's the shield the Sailor Senshi must have made.' She looked around some more. She looked to the ground that was full of craters with dead bodies in them. There were no trees. There was no grass. Chi Chi then saw skeletons. Moving Skeletons. 'Are those the Terminators on the inside?' She then looked around again and saw giant dark crystals that were buried into the ground. Chi Chi assumed that she was inside one of them. She turned around and faced Queen Beryl.  
  
"Do you like my hell hole?" she asked.  
  
Chi Chi grew angry. "I wanna fight you! This is wrong! You must be punished!"  
  
Beryl still wore her evil smile. "That's just what I wanted to hear. But I will not be fighting you."  
  
"What, you gonna get one of your stupid machines to fight for you?"  
  
"You could say that."Beryl started to laugh. "Cyborg Rowen! Come forth!"  
  
Chi Chi looked into the darkness. Suddenly she saw two red eyes. She heard footsteps come towards her. The figure came out of the darkness. It was a girl. She appeared to be about Gohan's age. She had shoulder length black hair with one part sticking up. She was very built and she was wearing one of Vegeta's gis. Chi Chi gasped when she saw a tail. "Say hello to your cybernetic daughter, Sailor Teindra! Saiyan Cyborg Rowen!"  
  
**************************  
  
Finally, I introduced my fan character, Rowen! Hee Hee!!!  
  
Gothic Dancer: Don't worry! I'm still alive!!! Here's your fan character!!! Yay!  
  
gohan/videlgoten/trunkslover: Yay!! I updated in less than a month! I hope you like it.  
  
ChrissyC: Yay!! Thank you sooooooo much for viewing my pictures and for reveiwing!! Did you read the Goten thingie? Hee Hee!  
  
Thanks always, guys, for reviewing!! See ya next update! And please check out my pictures! 


	9. Beginning of the fight

GO AHEAD!!!!!! KICK MY BUTT!!!!!! I know it's been sometime since I last updated, but my teachers decided to pile every last thing they can on top of us. I'm going nuts here!!  
  
Chap. 9  
  
Chi Chi couldn't believe what she was seeing. Did Beryl say that this woman standing in front of her was her daughter? "That's not possible..."  
  
Beryl smiled. "It is very possible. With the advanced technology I have gained, I can create a product of two life forms. I already had a sample of your Goku's hair because it is the key to my Terminator exo-skin. A Terminator that your spirit self fought had also taken a piece of your hair. Do you remember?"  
  
Teindra could easily remember now that her spirit of the past and her had become one.

FLASHBACK

The Terminator got behind Teindra and pulled a hair off of her scalp. "Just what Beryl needs."  
  
The Terminator used a portable time machine that Skynet had made just small enough to hold the hair in place and transported it to Beryl. "Oww! What was that for!?"

END FLASHBACK

"Then I took both of my DNA samples and formed them to become one," Beryl stated. "The advanced technology has allowed me to take that one combination and created a fertilized egg. Then I inserted mechanical parts to my creation to make her a cyborg." Beryl's smile grew wider. "Now with the power of a cyborg, Sailor Senshi, and a sayian as one, Rowen will be invincible!!!"  
  
Teindra smiled. "My sons can probably beat her."  
  
"Not likely."  
  
Chi Chi turned to the new voice. It was Rowen, the "creation". "Only the Sailor Senshi power is passed onto the female. There would be no way that my "brother" could defeat me."  
  
Rowen shifted her weight and let her tail wrap around her waist. "I think we should fight. You look like a good person for me to kill."  
  
Teindra thought about this. '**I can't hurt her though. If she's supposed to be my daughter, then why would I fight her?**'  
  
"Shall we fight or are we going to stand here all day?" Rowen asked impatiently.  
  
Chi Chi spoke her mind. "I can't fight you. You may be my enemy, but your still my flesh and blood. I choose not to fight."  
  
"Fine. If you choose not to fight, then you will die!!!" Rowen charged at Chi Chi with lighting speed. Rowen grabbed Chi Chi's arm and threw her against the wall, making a large dent in it.  
  
Beryl went back to her stone chair. The Terminators were coming around to watch the fight. One Terminator was about to step in when Beryl pulled it back. "First, let me see what Rowen can do fighting a Sailor Senshi. Second, you may be able to do ki attacks, but you can't go super sayian. Your exo-skin would disintegrate and you would destroy yourselves. You are useless in a battle like this."  
  
Chi Chi landed on the floor with a thud. She tried to push herself up, but was pushed back to the ground by Rowen's foot. "Mommy dearest. It is useless for you to live without fighting. At least try. I would feel a lot better if I knew that when I killed you, you would be trying your hardest."  
  
Chi Chi turned her head to the cyborg. "I won't hurt you."  
  
Rowen put her foot back on the floor and waited for Teindra to get up. Chi Chi slowly rose but just as she was almost up, she was pushed back to the floor by another ki blast.  
  
"Please.....Rowen...." Chi Chi managed to say. She got back up but was once again knocked back down by another ki blast.  
  
Rowen sighed to Beryl. "Queen, this is boring. Can't I just finish her off now?"  
  
As Beryl and Rowen were discussing Chi Chi's fate, she thought about something. '**If I keep doing this, then I probably will die. Maybe if I fight her and get to her emotions deep inside, I could possibly turn her to the side of good.**'  
  
"Fine. Mother, your fate has been chosen." Rowen flew high above Chi Chi. "Goodbye Mother. It was boring while it lasted." She formed her hands into a famous pose. "Kame...ha...me..."  
  
Chi Chi knew she had to act now. She jumped up and charged at Rowen just as she was about to release the Kamehameha wave.  
  
"HA!!!!!!"

Sorry for the short chapter....still have more homework.......  
  
Review corner!!!  
  
gohan/videlgoten/trunkslover: sorry about the long update period of time thingie...  
  
KyLewin: Your question has been answered!!! Yay for answered questions!! Sorry....  
  
Sora's Angel: yup, Rowen is here!!!  
  
ChrissyC: Thanks. Hee hee! Goten is so cute!  
  
GD: Yay for fan characters!!!! and crossovers!!! Yay!!!!!  
  
AngelGuard: Here's your next chapter!!  
  
Please view the website at my profile for pictures from the story!! Please review!! Bye for now!!!!!


	10. Continue the fight!

Sorry!!! School finished for me on Wednesday......What a pain in the butt that was......   
  
Here's the next chapter!!  
  
Gohan was sitting on the floor of the Lookout, thinking of a plan. Goten had his eyes closed tightly, trying to think of his own plan. Goku just kept staring at the floor.  
  
'**Where could that thing, that terminator, take Chi Chi to**?' Goku closed his eyes. '**Why didn't I do anything? I feel so responsible...huh? What's that light?**' Goku opened his eyes and looked up with the rest of the group.  
  
Piccolo recognized the light. "It's Queen Serenity."  
  
The Ox-King thought a moment. "Maybe she can tell us what happened to Chi Chi!"  
  
The light faded to reveal the Queen. "Hello everyone."  
  
"Queen," Goten started, "my mommy has been taken by that stupid machine that looks like Dad!!!"  
  
The Queen nodded her head. "Yes, Goten. Once I went back to the moon and regained my strength, I felt Chi Chi disappear from here. I came back to see if it was true. I'm sorry that I didn't get here in time." She spotted Goku still looking at the ground. "Goku, please do not think that this was your fault. Chi Chi would not want you to feel this way, right?"  
  
Goku nodded. Queen Serenity looked to the others. "Did this machine tell you where he was taking Teindra?"  
  
Videl nodded. "Yeah. He said something about taking her to the Queen."  
  
'Oh no...' Serenity thought. "I think I know where Chi Chi is, but I'm going alone."  
  
"What?!" Goku said. "I want to come with you!"  
  
"I'm sorry Goku, but this is a one person job. Plus, the one who I am going to see can easily kill you just because of where you stand. No one is to go where I am supposed to go. I must leave now..."  
  
The Queen disappeared as fast as she came. Goku cursed under his breath. '**I can feel Chi Chi in pain. Emotionally and physically. I wish I could do something than just sit here waiting...'**

****

****

The Queen appeared in the clouds flying as fast as her tiny wings could carry her. '**Where is she? Where is Sailor Pluto?**' The Queen stopped and realized she was floating in front of a big door. "The Gates of Time...but where is Pluto?" She turned around and saw a girl in a sailor outfit with a tall staff that looked like a giant key on the floor lying unconscious.  
  
"Pluto! Pluto please wake up!" Serenity flew over to her and gently shook her. "Pluto, please!!!"

"HAAAAAA!!!!!" Rowen unleashed the Kamehameha wave on Sailor Teindra. She smiled, happy to get rid of the stupid soldier. Suddenly she felt something hit her face hard. Rowen flew back away from where she just was. The wave hit the floor and clouds of dust blocked her vision. When the dust cleared, Rowen saw Chi Chi on her feet, unharmed by the attack.  
  
Rowen growled. She was about to release another attack when she felt something running down her chin. She wiped it off with her glove and looked at what it was. "Blood...." Rowen wiped the rest off of her. "No one makes me bleed!!!!!" Rowen flew down to Sailor Teindra. Chi Chi braced herself for Rowen's blast. Rowen grabbed Teindra's shoulders and plowed her into the ground. Rowen then threw her into a wall. Teindra regained her strength, stood up, and shouted "Teindra Metal Shockwave!!!!" Rowen blocked the wave with her own blast. The two kept their powers going, neither one backing down.  
  
Rowen decided it was time to use her cybernetic powers. She scanned the area around Teindra. With her other hand, she shot a ki blast at the ground. Chi Chi looked at the ground, which was now crumbling underneath her. She felt the floor disappear from beneath her. She screamed, hoping that someone would come and save her.  
  
"All in vain, mother," Rowen said quietly. "All in vain."  
  
Chi Chi landed hard on another cold stone floor. She opened her eyes when she heard a weird sound. She gasped at what she saw.  
  
It seemed that Chi Chi landed where the Queen made all of Skynet's Terminators. They were all made of chrome. There were different stations where they would assemble the head or attach the arms and legs. The last area of the factory was where they put on the skin. She gasped when she saw every Terminator look like Goku at the end of the building process.  
  
She could feel Rowen's presence floating down near her. '**What can I do? Everything I try doesn't work! How can I beat her?**'  
  
Queen Beryl watched Rowen go down to Sailor Teindra. When she looked to the Terminators, she saw that they were all looking down to the fight below. "Come back here now!!! It's better if we wait and see who comes up alive."  
  
"So mother," Rowen started, "are you going to give up know or do I have to go Super Saiyen?"  
  
To be Continued....  
  
Review corner!!!  
  
Soras Angel: Rowen is here! Is this fast enough?  
  
GD: I don't know about me being in the rising stars of Manga..I don't think I'm that good, but you are!!! Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
ChrissyC: Thank Kami school is done!!! Goten is cute!!!  
  
Please Review and Check out my pics for the story!!! See ya soon!!


	11. Who has friends?

Sorry for not doing anything lately....Death in the family.....I'm okay though...

Thanks to everyone who is reviewing. Love ya lots!

On with the Story!

Chapter 11

"So mother, do you want to see what a cyborg with Super Saiyan and Sailor Senshi strength can do?"

Chi -Chi got to her feet slowly and never took her eyes off of Rowen. '**Maybe if I get inside her mind, then I could save her and myself. I still don't know my full power and I don't think that I can win against her. I have this strange feeling, a connection that proves that she is my daughter. How can I hurt my own daughter?**'

Chi-Chi finally got her feet firmly planted on the ground. She looked at Rowen very carefully and asked, "Why are you doing this? Why fight for her?"

"Who? For the Queen?" Rowen laughed to herself. "I fight because I love to fight. For the Queen because...because...."

Chi-Chi saw Rowen stop and think. Chi-Chi prayed that somehow she got through to Rowen.

"I don't know...." Rowen started, "but still this won't stop me from destroying you!"

"What about friends?" Teindra shouted. "In this dark and terrible place, do you have friends?"

"Friends?" Rowen now understood what Teindra was making her do. So she decided to play along. "Why should you need friends when I can be alone?"

"Everyone has friends. Don't you? Friends help you in times of need and it's always fun to be around friends."

Rowen left her deceiving state and went back to thinking. '**Friends? Is it true that everyone has friends? Or is she lying? She says that friends are always there for you in your time of need. I don't have anybody like that here.**'

Rowen grew angry. "I don't need friends!!!! No one's ever cared for me; why should they start now?!!!" She grew bright and in a flash was a Super Saiyan. "Why do you let me feel this torture?!!! I was only created for destuction!!!! I never had friends!!!!!"

Chi-Chi was shocked at how upset Rowen was. '**I knew that she didn't have friends and a real family, but I didn't know she was so upset about it.**'

Rowen formed ki blasts and let them lose left and right. She scanned the area for Teindra. Once she found Teindra, she released her blast down upon her. "Don't tell me about loneliness and friends!!!"

Chi-Chi jumped just in time to the side before the blast hit the stone floor. '**Rowen, I didn't mean to get you so upset**.'

Rowen then let out a huge ki blast, to big for her to handle. She was sent flying backwards, through the crystal wall, and started falling to the ground. She didn't want to fly up and save herself. '**Death....Maybe it's better.....Huh?**'

Rowen felt someone grab her wrist. She looked up.

"Don't think that you can't have friends. I promise that I can help you get away from here," Chi-Chi said. She then pulled Rowen up slowly with all her might. When Rowen was on solid ground, Chi-Chi laughed to herself. "I should start training again with Goku."

"Goku? Who's Goku?"

Chi-Chi looked to see Rowen still sitting next to her, looking calm. "Well, Goku's your father."

"My father?" Rowen said out loud. "Why? Why did you save me?"

"Why would you give up on life? It may be hard, but killing yourself is a coward's way out. And where you grew up," Chi-Chi surveyed the surroundings, "well, it doesn't look like a happy place. But I can take you to a place that's happy, where you will have lots of friends."

Rowen thought quietly.

"Pluto!! Please wake up!!" Queen Serenity tried over and over to wake Sailor Pluto, the guardian of time, up, but it was no use. The Queen stopped to think of another way to wake Pluto when suddenly she heard some moaning.

"Ohhh...my head....did they...?"

The Queen smiled and hugged Pluto. "Sailor Pluto, you are alright!!! I was very worried about you!"

"Your Majesty!! I am terribly sorry for not doing my job! In one massive pack, all these Terminators came through the time gate! They all attacked me! I destroyed most of them, but I do think that some did escape. I'm terribly sorry. I am ready for my punishment." Pluto got out of the Queen's arms and stood up.

The Queen kept her smile. "At least you are alright. It would be terrible if we lost you. There will be no punishment for this, but be aware of what's going on. And try not to get hurt. Now I need to get to the 30th century. Chi-Chi was taken there by a Terminator."

Queen Beryl looked at the hole that led to where Sailor Teindra and Rowen were fighting, Just one problem. "Nothing is happening. Hmmmm."

Queen Beryl got up off her cold stone chair and walked to the hole with her crystal staff. "What are they up to?"

Rowen finally stopped thinking and looked at Chi-Chi. "There is a life better than this?"

Chi-Chi nodded. "Back where I live, we have lots of friends and family. You can train, eat, and have fun. This place is dark and cold. We can offer you kindness, happiness, and love."

Rowen's eyes widened. "Love?" Rowen thought about this thing, love. Whenever she heard it in her mind or when she said it, she felt warm inside. She felt like she could trust her mother, like she was better than what Beryl said. Rowen thought hard. "Home, I want to go home with you. To meet family and friends. To feel happiness. And love."

Chi-Chi smiled with tears in her eyes. Rowen powered down back to her normal state. "Mom, I want to go home."

Chi-Chi took Rowen in her arms and cried.

"What's this???!!!!!"

Mother and Daughter broke away from their embrace to find Queen Beryl hovering just above the two. "Happiness, hugs? Rowen, destroy her!!"

"No! Sailor Teindra told me that you have just been using me!! There is a better world out there! One filled with kindness, caring, and love. Why are we destroying the world when it's filled with such good things?"

Queen Beryl growled. "Sailor Teindra taught you these things, huh? And you couldn't do the job you were made to do? Well, then, I guess I'll just have to kill Sailor Teindra myself!! HAA!!"

Queen Beryl brought down her staff, aimed it at Chi-Chi, and let the energy wave go. "DIE SAILOR SENSHI!!!!!"

Chi-Chi gasped. It was too fast, she didn't know what to do when suddenly, she was pushed aside. Chi-Chi rolled away on the floor with her head tucked down. When she lifted her head, she screamed at what she saw.

Rowen had been hit by the blast.

To be Continued....

Review Corner!

Goku-lover21: Sorry I didn't update fast enough...

GD: Don't worry....He's coming....

Soras Angel: Yep, Rowen kicks big butt!

Lady Thundera: Thank You soooooooooooooooooooooooooo much for reviewing!!! Actually, Beryl is supposed to be stronger than the Terminator Goku's. Can't wait to hear more from ya!

Once again, please check the website on my profile for pictures from the story and others.

I'll update as fast as I can!!!


	12. Tears of Joy

AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! Runs away from homework that is attacking me Too...Much........

Slams door on homework Geez..... Hi everybody....gets evil stares from everyone because of slow updating Okay, just read.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.....

Note: The first couple of characters in this chapter have not been seen since Chap. 5. If you are confused, read Chap. 5 again.

Sapphire walked as fast as he could to see his brother. There had to be something he could do about Wiseman. He thought back to what Wiseman had said earlier.

'**I will destroy the Negamoon family with Beryl and then I'll destroy her!!!!**'

Sapphire grinded his teeth together. '**No way. Wiseman will not destroy the Negamoon family. I'll destroy him before he can get away with anything!**'

Wiseman thought about Sapphire. It was a shame that he would have to die. He had listened in on Wiseman's ranting and was going to tell Prince Diamond. Sapphire would pay the ultimate price.

Wiseman smiled to himself as he formulated some kind of plan to kill Sapphire when he felt a life force disappear. "Rowen......" Wiseman started traveling towards Queen Beryl's throne. "Skynet will not be happy to know that his machines failed."

Sapphire approached his brother, Prince Diamond. Diamond sat on this throne with a wine glass that was half empty in his hand. He was staring into the glass, trying to plan the next move and thinking about Wiseman and Beryl's ideas. He couldn't wait to hear them. He was so focused that he didn't even notice a strand of his white hair in his face. He lost his train of thought when he saw Sapphire.

"Sapphire, is something troubling you?"

Sapphire kneeled in front of his brother. "Diamond, please hear me out. I have reason to question Wiseman and about his share of power."

"Wiseman? Sapphire, tell me, why must I think that Wiseman has betrayed us?"

"Because Brother, I overheard him saying something about Beryl and him destroying the Negamoon family. He is greedy and wants power. Please Diamond, forget him. There is no reason to trust him!"

Diamond stood out of his chair. He looked down at his younger brother. "I trust Wiseman with my life, Sapphire. When we were banished from earth and sent to Nemisis, I vowed that we would conquer the earth for ourselves. Wiseman has been there with me every step of the way. You know that. And Beryl, Wiseman said that she knows all about the Sailor Warriors' powers.

She is a great addition. I trust them both. Trust them too."

"But!"

"Don't worry, Sapphire. Stand up and make some more dark crystal wedges. Trust me. Everything will be fine."

"Rowen!!!!!!!!!!"

Rowan was on the ground, blood all around her. Teindra ran towards her and picked her up in her arms. Rowan's tail was limp, her body cold, and the Terminator red lights in her eyes disappeared, signaling that she was truly dead. Teindra hugged the limp body close to her. She felt like fainting, but she knew that this wasn't the time or the place. Then she started to feel anger. Anger at Beryl.

"Damn, I missed," Beryl said sarcastically. "If Rowen protected you, then she must die for betraying me! Now it's finally your turn!!" Beryl pointed her staff again at Teindra. Teindra slowly lifted her head to give Beryl the worst death stare she had ever given anyone, besides Super Buu for supposedly killing Gohan.

"Meet your end, Teindra!" Beryl was just about to release her attack when she was stopped by Wiseman.

"Beryl, we have other things....Teindra has now regained memories and is no longer someone we should target because she is a new scout. There is another scout who is about to be awakened that must be killed before she regains her memories. Leave Teindra here and let your Terminators take care of her. Besides, I have a new plan."

Beryl never usually left her enemy for someone else to kill if she was so close to completing the task, but she called out to her terminators and left with Wiseman.

Teindra was surprised by Beryl's choice, but let out a tired groan when she saw the terminators coming. Some of them were entirely covered by flesh, hair, and clothes, making them look like Goku while others had some chrome showing underneath the skin.

'**Please! Someone help! I'm too tired and I have no energy left to fight them. Please!**' Teindra closed her eyes and prayed with Rowen still in her arms.

Suddenly there was a great power surge and a blinding light. Teindra covered her eyes and let go of Rowen. She felt like she was being carried away by gentle arms. 'Goku?' When the light dimmed, no terminator was in sight. She had looked down and saw that Rowen had disappeared. She looked up to see Queen Serenity carrying her towards a safe place. Away from the dark future.

The queen stopped at a giant door, closed her eyes, concentrated, and the door opened. Teindra gasped.

'**The Gate of Time**.'

Queen Serenity put Teindra back onto her own two feet. She smiled at Teindra. "I'm so glad you are alright."

Teindra never looked up to meet the queen's face. "Queen, this girl, in a way, my child, was brought up in a place of darkness and hatred. When she finally saw the truth, she was killed. Protecting me. I feel a deep emptiness."

Serenity frowned.

Suddenly, Teindra just thought of something. "Hey, why don't we use the dragon balls of this time to wish back Rowen.?! It could work!"

Serenity shook her head. "I'm sorry, but the dragon balls have not been seen here since the attack started on this time. Shenron hid himself because if the dragon balls were collected by the Negamoon family and Beryl, they would get closer to capturing the Silver Crystal. Plus, with all this land destroyed and dead bodies all over with dark skies, would you really want to look for Shenron? And it would be useless to use the dragon balls of the past because Rowen wasn't there in the past. It would make no sense."

Teindra's spirits lowered even more. "Is there any way to bring her back to life?"

"Well," the queen started, "the Silver Crystal would work, but again it hasn't been seen in this time since the attack too. And it does not reside in your time but much further in time." The queen sensed Teindra hitting an all time low. "But, a part of the Silver Crystal's powers are bound to me. It make take a lot out of this spirit, but I'll see what I can do."

Teindra looked up for the first time with a look of hope in her eye since Rowen agreed to become good. She watched the queen concentrate her remaining powers on finding the dead body of the cyborg named Rowen. Suddenly Rowen's body materialized in front of the two, energy flowing around her. Queen Serenity shouted to the heavens, "Spirit of Rowen, return to your body! Have the chance to live life again! Remember all of your memories, but start anew!"

Teindra watched in awe at Rowen's glowing body. The queen continued, "Be reborn into the form of a child, a young child who will learn the ways of love and justice! Come back Rowen! Return!!!"

The queen opened her eyes, causing a flash of light to hit Rowen's body. Teindra once again shielded her eyes from the queen's power. When the light faded, Teindra saw that Rowen had lost her tail, her eyes were not a glossy red, and the most noticeable feature was that Rowen looked to be about Goten's age. She was wearing a gi that looked like Goten's and she had lost her muscular figure.

Slowly Rowen opened her eyes. "Mom? Mommy?"

Teindra gave out a cry and ran towards the new child Rowen. "Teindra, Mom, you're doing that thing that you did when I said that I wanted to come home with you. You're leaking."

Teindra smiled. "No, Rowen. Those are just tears of joy."

"I am so glad to see everyone happy," said Serenity, who was now floating up to the sky. "Rowen, listen to me carefully."

Rowen's feet finally touched the floor and she looked up to what she thought was an angel. The angel continued, "Rowen, you are starting anew. Listen to me. I have given you a new life. Please do not abuse it. Live a life of happiness and joy. Things will change over time. But some things haven't. Unlike your mother's friend, Android 18, your mechanical components are truly a part of you. Without the parts, you can't live. You will have to still function with these components, but now you can also eat and sleep more than you did when you were at Beryl's.

You grow just like a normal person, unlike when you were with Beryl when she sped up your growth process. But most of all live life with love, kindness, and justice."

Teindra smiled. "Thank you, Queen."

"Be happy...." And with that, the spirit of the Queen disappeared, going off to rest.

Teindra face looked down to Rowen's. "Well, Rowen..."

Rowen looked at Sailor Teindra. "You can call me Ro for short."

"Okay, Ro, are you ready to meet the family?"

Ro nodded her head. She took her mother's hand and jumped with her into the Gate of Time. Soon they would return to Teindra's time where some people were getting very anxious....

Vegeta had grown impatient very early on. He hated the fact that he had to stay and wait for Kakarrott's wife to be back. "This is stupid!! Why don't we just find her for ourselves?! Then I can go home and finally eat something!"

"Vegeta!!" Bulma shouted with Trunks next to her. "How can you be so selfish?"

Gohan stood in thought and in anger as Videl tried to help him calm down.

Krillen paced while 18 played cards with Roshi, Yamcha, Ox-King, Buu, Hercule, and little Marron, who amazingly was winning.

Goten grasped onto his father's leg and closed his eyes tightly, praying for his mother. Piccolo was meditating while Pan and Bra were talking about what would happen when they got home.

Goku hadn't moved from the spot where he had last talked to the queen. How could things have gone so wrong for him? First it was the Terminator, then the truth about Chi Chi, then Chi Chi's kidnapping, and then who knows? Goku was starting to feel the worry that Chi Chi must have felt all these years.

Suddenly a bright light appeared in the sky, the same one as when Bra and Pan first came, the one where the Terminator had come through, and the one that had brought Chi Chi to the future.

'Could it be another Terminator?' Goku thought. 'But the Terminators didn't have the strong ki level that I'm feeling now. Could it be....??'

Everyone shielded their eyes while Goku and Vegeta prepared for possible battle. Goku smiled when he felt a familiar presence.

"Chi Chi!!!!!"

Everyone gasped and waited for the light to clear. Sure enough it was Chi Chi still in her Sailor Teindra form with a small girl who looked like a good mix of Goku and Chi Chi. Goten was the first to reach Chi Chi who de-transformed, now in her yellow and purple outfit with most of her hair back in the tight bun that it was in during the Buu saga.

"Mommy!!!!!!" Goten hugged his mother so tight that Chi Chi felt herself losing some air.

"Oh, my Goten!! My baby!! I missed you soooo much!" Chi Chi felt a tear drop onto her clothing. "Goten don't cry. I'm here. Shhh."

Goten met his mother's face and smiled. Chi Chi could never forget that smile that looked so much like his father's. She then saw Gohan and he hugged her with all his might without hurting her. She smiled and hugged Videl.

Bulma, 18, Marron, Yamcha, Trunks, Bra, and Pan all gave Chi Chi a hug while Hercule and Buu looked on in the background. Master Roshi dared not to make a move on Chi Chi knowing that she just got home and that everyone would blast him to kingdom-come. Piccolo gave Chi Chi a quick smile and Vegeta just didn't give a damn, until Bulma made him congratulate her on her trip home.

The "crowd" parted to see Goku waiting for her. Chi Chi ran for Goku and when they met, they shared a deep, passionate kiss. Goku held onto her never wanting to let go. Chi Chi felt just the same, but she let go of Goku and brought everyone over to where Ro was standing.

Chi Chi knelt down to Ro who looked at everyone with a scared face, an emotion she had never felt before. "Everyone," Chi Chi said, "this is Rowen. Call her Ro for short. There is something special about this girl. When I was in the future, I learned that there was new technology, especially for clones and DNA and making new cells from combined genes. This girl is the final result of an evil experiment turned good. Ro has both Goku's and mine's traits, DNA strands and genetic codes. Thus making her..."

Gohan finally understood. "My sister."

Ro gasped as he figured it out. Bulma looked at Ro carefully. "Ya know, I do see a resemblance, a mixture of both you and Goku."

"So," Goku started, "that would make you my daughter!"

"That's right, Goku," Chi Chi said, "but there's more. The enemy thought it would be fun to see what would happen when they combined Saiyan/Human/Tiendrian with Cyborg."

18 understood. "She has mechanical parts that cannot be removed."

Chi Chi nodded. "Exactly."

Ro looked to the floor and Goku sensed that Ro wouldn't be accepted. "Ro, don't worry. We'll take care of you. We are family right?"

Ro looked up to her father as he squatted to her height. He held out his arms, ready for a hug. Ro didn't understand.

Chi Chi pushed her towards Goku. "Ro, he's giving you a hug."

For the first time since the two had gotten there, Ro spoke. "Are you sure this isn't some kind of fighting technique?"

Goku laughed. "You're funny. Come on. I won't hurt you." Ro hesitated, but finally jumped into his arms. She smiled.

**'I feel warm.....so warm.......a feeling of hope and joy and love that I never knew before.....**'

Goku put Ro down and helped her get acquainted with every one else. Chi Chi smiled as she made friends with Trunks, her brothers, Bulma and everyone else. And for the first time, she felt completely safe.

After everyone had met Ro, Pan said that she and Bra had to go home. "Thanks Grandma," Pan said as she hugged Chi Chi goodbye, "I'll see you in the future."

Bra said goodbye to her family and gave Trunks the biggest wedgie ever, not knowing that when she would come back to the future, Older Trunks would remember that and give her the biggest wedgie.

Chi Chi guided Pan and Bra to Sailor Pluto who would help them travel through time. She waved goodbye as they went through the giant door back home. Chi Chi then rejoined her family and everyone said their goodbyes and flew off home.

But what they didn't know is that on top of the Lookout was a dark evil......

**'This isn't over yet, Teindra...... the final battle will come and end with the Sailor Scouts demise!'**

The End

That's it for Sailor Teindra, but don't worry. This was just the first in a series of......I don't know. But sequels should be coming some time soon!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You are all awesome!

Please check out my pics at FAC ( the link is on my profile) for pics from the story!

And Die Homework!!!!


End file.
